No estoy solo en el universo
by Princes Dark Angel
Summary: zim a fracasado en su conquista a la tierra por mucho tiempo, los altos estan hartos y hay una solucion, desaserce del problema, pero cual es el problema?, que pasa cuando la solucion de el problema se enamora del problema?, hay ZaDr, CAPITULO FINAL
1. a nadie le importo

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, espero tener un buen comienzo asi que espero les guste :D

**No estoy solo en el universo**

_capitulo 1: a nadie le importo_

Después de una larga charla en la que todo iba siempre a lo mismo habían dos "lideres" discutiendo por las llamadas constantes de fracaso por parte de zim.

rojo- es un inútil, deberíamos explotar ese planeta para que se muera , ya me tiene harto con todas esas tonterías de que "el humano" y que esto y que aquello y, ¬¬ ya no lo soporto-dice lo ultimo cruzando se de brazos

Purpura-yo tampoco lo soporto, siempre molestando con lo mismo, debemos enviar a alguien para que se deshaga de el de una vez por todas.

Rojo-es verdad pero recuerdas lo que paso la ultima con M..Ma…marvin..-

Purpura- es verdad, ese loco desquiciado me dejo una cicatriz, que podemos hacer para que deje de molestarnos con sus torpes fracasos-

Segundos después la enorme sala es interrumpida por un irken con una larga capa negra que ocultaba el rostro de este y solo dejaba ver un par de ojos grises y brillantes

¿?-yo se como puedo solucionar sus problemas con zim..-

Purpura – claro, como si zim fuera de esos que se rinden y se dejan destruir ¬¬-

Rojo-shhhhh, dime como los solucionarias?-

¿?-tal vez Zim no sea el problema mis queridos altos-

rojo- ¿?-

¿?-es algo muy sencillo-le dice dejando mostrar una sonrisa

* * *

><p>-dos semanas después-<p>

- pagaras por invocar mi ira, la ira del gran y poderoso ZIIIIM!-

- si si si ya me lo habias dicho unas quinientas veces ayer (bostezo)-le contesta dib sin mucho animo

- pero esta vez voy a sacar tus sucias tripas humanas y voy a saltar la cuerda con ellas y y y voy a a a dárselas gir para que se las devore!-grita el alien alien a los cuatro vientos.

Todo el salón se le queda viendo sin ententender y 1 segundo después les vale(XD asi pasa en mi escuela) y continúan haciendo lo que hacían

-porque soy el único al que le importa eso?-dice el chico sin esperar mucho por parte de sus compañeros

-porque a nadie le importa tu vida dib-se escucha a lo lejos la voz de una niña

Dib miro hacia el suelo con tristesa, el sabia que eso era cierto, a nadie le importaba su vida, su padre prácticamente vive en su laboratorio y si el intenta revelar a la verdad sobre zim solo lo tomaba por loco al igual que todo el mundo, su hermana lo trata horrible (si con horrible se encuentra que ella sabe que zim es un extraterrestre y no hace nada para ayudarle), le importa mas su maldito video juego y esa asquerosa pizza del cerdo, además solamente le toma por loco al igual que todo el mundo, parecía ser que todo el maldito mundo lo toma por loco, lo cual es frustrante para cualquier persona, cuanto odio al mundo, cuanto me odio ami…..

Dib salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un grito de ¡silencio! Por parte de su profesora, de las personas que mas odia ella esta en su lista….

-¡bien quiero que pongan atención niños!, por mas desagradable que sea tener que enseñar en esta escuela y aceptarlos por como son de niños incoherentes-voltea y mira a dib (dib:siempre yo ¬¬) –tenemos el "honor" de recibir a un nuevo estudiante en este grupo…-

Se abre la puerta en la que se encuentra una chica de cabello largo con un fleco que le cubria medio ojo derecho de color purpura, con un vestido corto sin mangas pero concuello de tortuga, unos largos guantes negros (algo así como los de zim), mallas purpuras y botas negras, tenia una piel un tanto palida y dos hermosos ojos azules.

Todo la observaron de pies a cabeza varias veces, mas que nada los chicos, era una chica realmente muy linda, menos dib que solo la miro una vez y giro su cabeza a otro lado, aun seguía un tanto triste por sus pensamientos hacia la realidad, su realidad….

- :3 hola, me llamo Ali, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes y pues que no quisiera tener enemigos en esta escuela, y pues me gusta el rock y pues las cosas extrañas que la gente no ve y te consideran como loca- todos voltearon y miraron a dib (dib:q?¬¬) –bueno… donde me siento?-

-Pues… siéntate allí-dice la profesora señalando el puesto de enfrente del lado izquierdo al de zim

-maestra y yo donde voy a sentarme?-

-a si *:)* iras al nuevo salón que esta…. Justo donde ponen las vacunas de la influenza (muuuucho dooolooor)-

El niño salio y se fue hasta donde la maestra le pidió

Sin embargo la clase fue normal a todas (con la diferencia de la chica nueva), era hora del descanzo y todos salieron corriendo, excepto por Dib y Ali, que la chica se quedo ya que esta noto a dib allí, solo mirando por la ventana, posiblemente pensando en algo que los chicos normales piensan (pero dib no es un chico normal), asi que esta se le acerco y noto que el chico tenia unas cuantas lagrimas que rápidamente seco al notar que había alguien mas allí, además de el.

-estas bien?-le pregunta la chica en un tono de voz suave

-no lo se…-le responde dib casi como susurro

-bueno, no te ves bien, dime que te sucede, no soy mala persona- le dice la chica para tratar de animarle

-si estoy mal,muy muy mal, pero ¿¡a quien le importa!-le dice casi gritándole –pe…perdóname… discúlpame no quise gritarte, esque no, no estoy bien-y después solo se fue corriendo del aula dejando a una pelipurpura confundida…

* * *

><p>Dib decidió sentarse solo, no sentía deseos de sentarse con su hermana, y para que,¿ para que este jugando con su estúpido videojuego y hacer aun lado lo que le diga?, no, realmente no deseaba eso, solo quería estar solo, como siempre en su vida, después recordó a zim, no había hecho nada desde que empezó las clases, ¿deberia ir a ver si planea algún plan malvado en esa hoja que garabatea? ¡al diablo con zim!, al diablo con todo en este #s!¿ mundo!, ¡por mi que todo este planeta se valla mucho al….<p>

-disculpa…-

Dib voltea rápidamente para ver quien lo saco de sus pensamientos (pensamientos groseros XD)

-s..si?- tartamudeo

-te molesta si me siento contigo… claro a menos que desees estar solo…- le pregunta la misma chica que se encontró anteriormente en el aula

-si eso quieres entonces siéntate- responde el chico sin animo

-oye… disculpa si te moleste hace rato, s... solo quería saber que te pasaba- dib volteo y la miro, no la había visto desde que llego y se dio cuenta de que era una chica muy linda, como rayos no se había dado cuenta?, y porque se molesta en hablarle, si se ve que desde aquí que hay chicos que se mueren por llamar su atención, pero al parecer ella quiere sentarse con dib, aunque me siento un poco mal por haberle gritado hace rato, ella no tiene la culpa de mis problemas…

-no te disculpes, yo lamento haberte gritado, tu no hiciste nada malo…-

-bueno… mi nombre es Ali y tu eres?-

-mi nombre es dib-

-dib… que nombre mas curioso-

-p… por que? Tiene algo malo-

-NO claro que no, yo solo que… pues no se creo que es un lindo nombre… y pues bueno yo.. este... emmm... yo…. AAAAAY!- acto seguido salio corriendo de la cafetería y se perdió en una multitud.

Eso fue algo extraño, pero acaso dijo que mi nombre era lindo?- dijo esto pensando y se sonrojo un poco- primero llega una chica nueva a la escuela, luego se interesa en saber que me pasaba en el aula, ahora me habla y dice que mi nombre es lindo?, porque siento que esto tiene algo que ver con zim…

* * *

><p>Porque rayos hiciste eso ali, estúpida estúpida estúpida, bien, debo dejarme de tonterías, eso no es a lo que vine aquí, aunque creo que tiene lindos ojos pero, DE QUE DIABLOS ESTOY HABLANDO?, solo tengo llevarme bien con el eso es todo, no te dejes llevar, recuerda a lo que viniste, AGH! este maldito programa terricola esta alterando mi PAK…..<p>

CONTINUARA….

0w0 el primer capitulo, espero que a alguien le guste, talvez la historia queda muy rara pero pues soy primeriza y pues la cosa va asi….

¿Qué pasara con dib? ¿tendra algo que ver ali con zim? ¿zim sacara las tripas de dib y saltara con ellas la cuerda? (XD)

Me despido por ahora

Con cariño dark angel


	2. la pelotita azul

**_aqui va el capitulo 2 n.n gracias al review que me dejaron ¬¬ pero sta bien, si estas leyendo esto pues gracias por leer, 0.0 ahora disfruten esto..._**

_Capitulo 2: la pelotita azul_

Dib seguía sentado solo, comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que esa tranquilidad desaparecio al ver que zim se acercaba furico hacia el con una pelotita azul transparente con una lucecita roja en el interior.

-larva humana ,¡ como te atreves a poner esta cosa en mi pa… digo mochila!- le dice el alien bastante furioso

-de que demonios estas hablando yo no te he puesto nada, además, yo no me meto mas con esa "mochila" desde que casi me asesinas con esas patas metálicas que tienes, ahora lárgate que no tengo ganas de aguantar estúpidos aliens como tu-le dice dib en un tono molesto por acabar con su tranquilidad

Zim lo toma de la parte del cuello de su gabardina y lo alza hasta estamparlo en una pared, el cual lo observa con una mirada llena de ira.

-eres tan estúpido como un alce dib ¡estupido como un alce!-

-suéltame zim, aaggh, estas lastimándome zim demonios no se que rayos es eso, y no tengo animos de, ugh, soportarte como te había dicho-

-estupido humano, sabes que rayos es esto!- y pone la pequeña pelotita en la nariz de dib

-zim no tengo ni la menor idea de que es eso pero… un minuto, que es eso y porque te molesta tanto ò.0?-

-eh…. No es nada esupido humano, yo ya me voy-zim deja caer a dib el cual se golpea la cabeza (gran cabeza)con la pared, pero este se levanta rápido y lucha con zim para quitarle la pelotita.

-dame..la…estúpida…..pelota!-le grita dib – si esto te molesta tanto debe… ser …..importante!-

-maldita sea dib… eres un estúpido humano…-

Después de 2 minutos de pelea la pelotita salio rodando por el suelo, cruzando entre los pies de los que caminaban por allí.

-Noooo- dicen ambos al ver que hiba a caer por la coladera, pero es detenida por el pie de una chica, la cual solo voltea a donde están zim y dib, los cuales también la observaban..

-Ali!-dice dib para que la chica lo escuche- tienes que dármela-

La chica toma la pelotita y la observa con curiosidad, pero dib y zim seguían luchando por pararse y quitarle la bolita a la chica, pero ni uno ni el otro se dejaba caminar hacia donde la chica…

-no sucia humana dame eso, es de mi propiedad, propiedad del poderoso ziiiiiim!-grita alzando las manos, pero dib lo empuja y cae de cara al suelo.

-no ali tienes que dármela ami, debe ser algo para destruirlo de una ves por todas…-

-se la dare a su respectivo dueño-

-victoria para zim!-grita alzando los brazos en señal de victoria

-pero quiero que me digas que es, no salgas con que es una pelotita como escuche hace un rato, esto no es una pelota ni nada de eso, e investigado mucho en mi vida y las "pelotas" no tienen un brillo rojo en su interior- le dice alzando mas una ceja que otra (ò.0)

-ella tiene razón zim, eso no es una pelotita-y dib salta y se pone sobre zim para que no trae de quitarcela a ali

-damela y ya larva humana, eso no te pertenece-le dice zim tratando de intimidar a la chica

-bueno mientras no sepa que es voy a quedarme con ella, además es muy linda y la usare para algo muy especial-sonrie maliciosamente y se retira hacia el aula, segundos después dan el timbre y todos vuelven a sus salones menos dib y zim.

-bajate de mi dib-larva- le dice zim con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, dib al notar que aun estaban en aquella incomoda posición se quito de encima de zim, el cual tambien se sonrojo al ver el sonrojo de zim..

-yo..yo.. lo siento-dijo dib aumentando su sonrojo

-niños porque aun no están es su salón de clase?- les pregunta un conserje

-rayos ya dieron el toque-y dib corrió hacia el aula de clases seguido de zim

-esperame estúpido cabezon-

-maldicion ya vienes ¬¬-

Llegaron a su respectivo salón de clases y la señorita bitters les lanzo una mirada del demonio lo que los hizo exaltarce y correr a sus lugares.

Desde que dib había llegado al salón noto que ali no había dejado de mirarle desde que llego, y asi fue toda la clase, fue algo que lo incomodo pero que podía hacer ¿preguntarle a la chica porque le observaba tanto? Esto comenzaba a asustarle un poco…

A la hora de salida dib aun seguía pensando en que había sido aquello, porque le observaba de esa forma?

-dib puedo hablar contigo-le dice ali tímidamente

-a… a… sii, este , claro- _porque estoy temblando?_

-pues quería darte esto- extiende su mano y le da la "pelotita" a dib y este solo le mira confundido

-porque me la das?-

-porque no quiero quedarme con ella jeje y pues note que tenias cierto interés en ella asi que quise dártela, y pues bueno ya debo irme…-la chica se hiba pero dib la detiene del brazo

-espera-

-s…si?-

-gracias...-

-aaa no fue nada-

-con esto tengo las posibilidades de descubrir la tecnología alienígena y hacer que todos vean que tenia razón, para mi si fue algo- dice dib para si mismo

-te interesan las cosas alienígenas?-

-ehh… yo… si- dice dib algo nervioso _crei estar hablando solo_

-valla ami tambien!, pero nadie me cree, en mi otra escuela todos decían que estaba loca, pero tenia mis métodos para hacer sufrir a quien me molestara jejeje-

-enserio!, todos aquí dicen que estoy loco solo por estar interesado con los hechos paranormales…-

-entonces tu crees que esa bolita puede ser extraterrestre?-

-si!, además , ves a ese chico de piel verde, es un extraterrestre, yo tengo pruebas lo suficientemente claras para verlo y aun asi nadie quiere creerme-

-0.0-le mira sorprendida- me dejarías verlas?-le pregunta llena de curiosidad

-enserio!-le dice incrédulo

-claro, toda mi vida he visto sucesos extraños pero jamas he logrado tomar una foto o un video, valla eso debe ser asombroso!-

_Jamas en mi vida me habían dicho que mis pruebas son asombrosas, tal vez esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando para demostrar que siempre e tenido razon, hace un rato mande todo a volar… bien pues necesito que vuelva todo…_

-LARVA HUMANA LLAMADA ALI!-grita zim de forma histérica

_Rayos siempre tiene que llegar en el momento mas oportuno de todos ¬¬_

-disculpa, a quien rayos llamas larva niño extraterrestre-

-a quien llamas extraterrestre bola de carne-

-a ti alien con mal disfraz, a kilómetros se ve que eres un extraterrestre, digo quien seria tan estúpido para no notarlo?-

-0.0- zim le mira serio

-ali, tu ya lo habias notado antes de que te lo diga?- le dice dib un poco confundido

-si desde que llegue aquí, y eso se aclaro cuando luchaban por la "pelotita" que tengo bien oculta- voltea y mira a zim- para que este alien deformado no la tenga- le guiña el ojo a dib.

-a quien llamas alien deformado estúpida humana oscura- le dice zim acercándose mas a ella

-a quien llamas estúpida humana maldito hijo de….-se cubre la boca y abre los ojos como platos, luego voltea y voltea a ver a dib alejándose de los dos al mismo tiempo-yo… creo… mejor otro dia de acuerdo… no me… no me siento muy bien ya me voy, te veo mañana dib- y se retira de allí rumbo hacia el parque

-no espera, no te vallas- la busca con la mirada pero ya no la ve- rayos zim, te encanta arruinar todo en mi vida…-

-claro que si- hace esa cara torpe donde sacan la lengua-bueno yo solo quería que me diera la bolita pero es mejor que se quede con ella… además… hice que tu romance humano terminara…-

-zim no tenia ningún "romance humano" con ali-se sonroja

-claro que si!, se ve en tu cara de estúpido- le dice de forma burlona a dib

-como que cara de estúpido?, esta es mi cara normal- le dice dib con seño fruncido

-AJA!, admitiste que tienes cara de estúpido normalmente, cañangas ñangas!, VICTORIA PARA ZIM!-

Dib se va de allí con su hermana y zim se queda como tonto allí parado diciendo cosas como, yo soy ziiiiiim…

Zim llego a su casa en donde había un perro-robot sentado viendo al mono feo con un frape de galleta oreo…

-GIR!-

-si jefesito?-

-que rayos es esa cosa liquida café que estas tomando!-

-no se, el hombre-cerdo dijo que era un frape de galleta oreo-

-haber dame aca- se lo arrebata a gir el cual comienza a llorar como loco y se queda dormido, zim le da un sorbo de curiosidad.

-0.0 esto es delicioso-otro sorbo-mmmmm, a esto debe saber el amor- (XD)

En eso alguien toca la puerta de zim.

-computadora, muéstrame quien es-

La puerta se hace invisible desde adentro de la casa de zim (nota: asi como en el capitulo de la horrible niña nueva)y deja ver a una pelipurpura del otro lado. Zim le abre la puerta y la chica entra a la casa como si fuera suya…

-olle como te atreves a entrar a la base… ¡casa! De ziiim!-

-callate estúpido, no vengo aquí para hablar de esas tonterías, vengo aquí para discutir cierto tema-

-de que estas hablando tonta larva-humana?-

-zim eres uno de los irkens mas lindos que he visto-le dice de manera burlona haciendo que zim se sonroje

-irken?, yo… yo no se que es eso!-

-no te hagas idiota zim, eres un invasor, vienes aquí para conquistar este planeta, y yo vine aquí para…-

Un holograma desaparece de ali haciendo notar su piel verde, ojos grises, un vestido negro con mangas purpuras y guantes negros, mayas purpuras y botas negras…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aqui otro capitulo... si ya se voy muy rapido pero quiero terminar este pk quiero hacer un zadr... ya me emociono la idea :P y pues lo del frape, XD sque estaba tomandome uno cuando escribi esto y pues a zim el amor le sabe a frape con galleta oreo<strong>

**bueno cuidence mucho y pues sus reviews son importante asi que sea acepto cualquier tipo de review aunque sean criticas ya que estas te hacen creecer mas en la vida**

**con cariño dark angel ^.^**


	3. el extraño portal

**hola!, aqui el capitulo 3 y gracias alque se toma el tiempo de leer esto y dejar reviews y mas por el de kamui silverfox que me ayudo para mejorar esto, creo que Ali si se parece a Tak, esa no era mi intencion pero me di cuenta cuando volvy a leer todo de nuevo, pero pues esta no es invasora ni trae nada contra zim y mejor no les sigo diciendo que pasa asi sera mejor comenzar la lectura ^.^**

Capitulo 3:el extraño portal

Zim aun no sabia que decir, estaba completamente mudo, eso era algo que jamas se abria imaginado que ocurriera, menos porque acababa de conocer a esa chica y ahora resulta que ¿tambien es una irken?, ¿¡que rayos hace aquí?.

-Zim, Zim, Zim, lindo y estúpido irken, sabes yo estoy de tu lado, yo te puse la bolita en el pack solo un irken puede manipular un pack, un irken comandante elite de la armada especializada en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, de verdad creiste que Dib hizo eso?, ese chico es muy listo, ahora veo porque no has logrado dominar este ridículo planeta, aunque si supieras la verdad…-

-NO SOY LINDO NI ESUPIDO!-

-ami me pareces muy lindo, sabes cualquiera irken se fijaría en esos hermosos ojos que tienes- acaricia la mejilla de Zim, el cual se sonroja mucho –esta piel tan suave que tienes, y esas perfectas antenas que tienes-se le acerca hasta empujarlo a la pared a escasos sentimetros de ella, sintiendo la respiración uno del otro –ademas, eres un idiota, si ese humano fuera una humana ya te hubiera seducido de esta forma y destruido demasiado fácil- le da un toque en el cuello el cual cae adolorido al suelo sin poder moverse – y con este movimiento es sencillo manipularte y hacer que mueras Zim- le da otro toque y este ya se podía mover –pero para tu fortuna estoy de tu lado Zim, asi que si te atreves a decirle de esto a Dib, hare que los altos traigan otro invasor y te matare lenta y dolorosamente, porque si arruinas mi misión se arruina la tuya, solo puedo decirte que si yo cumplo con mi misión la tuya será mucho mas facil- le sonríe de manera maliciona mientras zim aun trataba de recuperarce del toque…

-vete… Ali… huma… irken… solo lárgate de… mi base…-le dice entre pausas y jadeos

-volvere luego y si te atreves a llamarme estúpida de nuevo vas a pagarlo… zim no quiero llevarme mal contigo, no soy una mala persona solamente empezamos mal, espero que ahora que sabes mas de mi nos llevemos bien…- sale un humo del pack de ali y se desvanece junto con ella

-que… *tosiendo*… es una irken!, que tiene que ver ella con mi misión?, ¿Cuál es su misión?-

El sol se había metido, la ciudad es iluminada por los postes de luz y por el brillo de las estrellas. Dib se encontraba investigando una "ardilla mutante" que se decía rondaba por allí en las noches, observo algo y se dirigio a ello, pero no fue una ardilla lo que se encontró…

-Ali?- le pregunta a la chica tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola brincar al oir su voz

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-grito

-perdon, no quise asustarte, yo… no sabia que estabas aqui-

-no, esta bien, no paso nada…-

-dime que haces aquí tan tarde y sola?-

-pues dime que haces tu aquí tan tarde y solo?-

-este… estaba investigando una ardilla mutante que ronda por aquí en las noches jeje, y tu que haces aquí?-

-yo… etto… pues yo estaba observando el hermoso brillo de las estrellas, si quieres puedes venir a verlas conmigo-le dijo rápidamente.

Dib se sonrojo un poco ante la petición de la chica pero aun asi acepto y se sento aun lado de la ella, recargándose en un árbol que estaba detrás de el, voltearon hacia el cielo, donde habían muchas estrellas, y se perdieron en ellas por 2 minutos de total silencio, hasta que dib comenzó a hablar…

-jamas había visto las estrellas de esta forma…-dio un suspiro-creo que son…-mira de reojo a Ali-hermosas…-se sonrojo y volteo su mirada al lado contrario de la chica…

-si... yo tampoco…-seguia viendo hacia el cielo

Largo silencio

-Dib… yo ya debo irme, ya es tarde y no conozco mucho esta ciudad, además no he alimentado mi… gato-le dice levantándose del suelo

-si quieres yo… puedo acompañarte-

-si… emm… gracias-sonrio Ali- pero es del otro lado del puente, no te molesta ir hasta alla?-

-no, además es peligroso ir sola hasta allá tan tarde, además mi padre no esta en casa y mi hermana, pues ella no importa-

-es… esta bien-

Ambos se fueron, recorriendo una pequeña parte de la ciudad, hasta llegar al puente, el cual era largo y un tanto estable puente (de madera), asi que ambos comenzaron a cruzar, Dib con algo de miedo pero Ali como si nada

-estas bien?, acaso te dan miedo las alturas Dib?-le dice riendo un poco

-que?, claro que no, yo solo, no creo que sea muy resistente como para…-

Dib no había terminado su oración porque la tabla donde piso ali se rompió y esta hiba a caer de no ser porque apenas y se detuvo con una que estaba enfrente

-ALI!-

-DIB!-grito desesperada

-toma mi mano-le extiende la mano y esta la toma pero la tabla donde estaba dib tambien se rompe y este solo alcanza a agarrarce de un pedaso de cuerda sosteniéndose con una mano y tomando con la otra a Ali…

-no me… aaagh…. Sueltes…-

-para que querria soltarte!-

-solo sostente lo mas que puedas…-debian hacer algo pronto o si no…

-Dib… vamos a caernos…- Ali tenia planeado sacar las patas metálicas de su pack pero alcanzo a recordar algo…

-no, no permtire que caigamos… no sin antes luchar- Dib trataba de seguir sostenido pero era demasiado peso para el… Ali noto un pequeño bulto en la bolsa del pantalón de dib se percato de lo que era…

-la pelotita azul!-

-que? Ali no es momento para esas cosas!-

-no Dib no lo entiendes, si vamos a sobrevivir la necesitamos!-

-pues entonces tomala porque si lo hago yo pues nos caemos ¬¬- Ali comienza a alzar su mano libre, mete su mano en la bolsa de Dib y comienza a buscar la esferita, lo que hizo que Dib se sonrojara un poco pero eso no importaba ahora si no para que quería aquel objeto.

-la tengo, ahora dib necesito que te sueltes y cuando lo hagas necesito que me abraces con todas tus fuerzas-estaba sonrojada pero era necesario y Dib se sonrojo mas al escuchar aquello…

-qu…que?... pero… si me suelto como vamos a… sobrevivir y… para que quieres que te… abrace…-

-Dib confía en mi… por favor… solo suéltate y abrazame fuertemente y no me sueltes por nada del mundo-

-esta bien confio en ti…-

-pero antes… no digas nada, cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que todo haya pasado…- Dib cerro sus ojos y se solto lentamente, abrazando rápidamente a Ali, repegandose ambos, provocando un violento sonrojo que ninguno de los dos noto y asi comenzaron a caer... unos metros antes de tocar suelo la bolita se agranda haciendo en el suelo un agujero negro por el cual entran y continúan cayendo hasta caer en una cama… que esta se encontraba en un lugar que se reconoce con facilidad…la habitación de dib…

Ali ya no abrazaba a Dib pues sabia que ya no había peligro, pero Dib seguía abrazandole mas fuerte que antes,cada vez mas fuerte hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos y noto que estaban en su habitación, ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado hasta alla?, dib seguía pensando pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

-D..Dib, ya estamos a salvo-

-¿co..como fue que llegamos a mi… hab..habitacion?-

-pu…pues….-

La puerta de la habitación se abre y en ella se para el profesor membrana notando aquel abrazo de la chica y su hijo, Dib y ali se miraron sonrojados al notar que aun seguía en aquella posición y se soltaron…

-Dib, no sabia que tenias una novia, crei que solo pensabas en esas cosas paranormales y no te gustaban las niñas-

-PAPA! yo, nosabia que estabas en casa!, ella… digo yo…es decir- Ali le cubre la boca a Dib

-esque Dib no se lo había dicho porque no sabia como decircelo…-miro a Dib de reojo el cual se asombro por lo que acababa de decir Ali y se habia quedado en shock

-¡me alegra tanto que alguien se haya enamorado de ti hijo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-soy Ali…-

-que lindo nombre tienes-

-disculpe yo quería decirle si.. si deja a Dib salir hoy…- Dib no habia dicho nada pero estaba completamente rojo y aun no salia de su shock

- esta bien, solamente no lleguen tarde y…-se le acerca a Dib y le dice en el oído-cuidado con lo que hagan hijo- si ,definitivamente dib no sabia a que se referia con eso, pero el se imagino lo pero y se sonrojo aun mas!

-yo… este.. si papa-

-que pase buena noche señor-y ambos salen sin ningún rumbo a la calle…

Dib estaba algo molesto y muy rojo aun por lo que Ali le dijo a su padre ¿Por qué lo hizo?¿ella ganaba algo con eso?.

-se que estas confundido y molesto por lo que le dije a tu papa-le dijo mirando al lado contrario de donde Dib estaba -pero no había explicación otra para lo que… hacíamos… ni modo que le dijeras que casi te mueres por caerte de un acantilado, se hubiera preocupado mucho por ti… mira lleguemos a comer hamburguesas yo invito-se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano

Ali, ¿Cómo llegamos a mi habitación?¿que fue lo que sucedió?- cambia Dib el tema de su "noviazgo" para tratar de responder otras mayores dudas

-la pelotita… es… es un portal… lo descubri cuando conoci a una alienijena llamada tak y ella uso esto para escapar y no se que paso pero esta quedo aquí y una vez la utilice y me llevo a mi casa…-

-que y querias que me matara haciendo experimentos o que?- le dijo Dib algo molesto.

-NO!, yo… esque mira no sabia que hacer y pues yo te la di a ti para que… ay Dib ya ni siquiera se que decir-le dice Ali algo nerviosa-claro que yo quisiera matarte nunca, jamas te mataria y menos ahora que casi nos morimos Dib- agacha la cabeza-acaso no confias en mi?, mira se que nos acabamos de conocer esta mañana pero yo siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo porque… se que tu me entiendes y has pasado por lo que yo, y…- no termina de hablar porque Dib le cubre la boca

-esta bien, ya entendí, no me des mas explicaciones- le dice suavemente

-gracias… aun asi yo invito las hamburguesas ¿bien?-

-si "novia"-

-chistosito ¬¬-le miro de reojo y se sonrojo mucho, Dib se limito a sonreir...

Ali se sentía extraña, la compañía de Dib no le molestara, aunque su mision no era esa, pero lo que sentia en ese instante le impedia hacerle daño, ademas de haberlo conocido desde hace ya 2 semanas...

CONTINUARA…..

**el fin del capitulo 3, bueno aqui se descubrieron mas cosillas pero aun ay muchas dudas como el porque de su aparicion aqui en la tierra pero eso se dara a entender despues y como habia dicho**

**acepto todos los reviews constructivos que me den para mejorar y pues tambien voy a subir un one-shot como le llaman aqui, ZADR que ya me trae loca la idea del romance entre zim y dib pero este fic no es el caso**

**bueno gracias por leer y me despido dejando mi cariños y buena suerte para ti**

**adios!**


	4. no puedo hacerlo

**hola e aqui el capitulo 4 de mi fanfic que tal vez publico demasiado rapido pero esque estaba ispirada ^.^, bueno quiero agradecele mucho a sango-zaoldyeck que sigue mi camino morado y le gustan mis historias *mil gracias a ti* y pues jeje ya es hora de leer y descubrir nuevas cosas!**

_Capitulo 4: no puedo hacerlo_

Ali y Dib se sentaron en una mesa vacia, había mucha gente y era algo obvio que hiban a tardar en pedir su comida, asi que solo se pusieron a charlar…

-cuentame dib, si Zim es un extraterrestre, para que vino aquí a la tierra?-

-A como tengo entendido, su raza es irken y en su planeta ellos gobiernan otros planetas en todo el universo, y enviaron a Zim a la tierra para conquistarla, pero yo lo he estado deteniendo arruinando sus planes e impidiendo que logre su objetivo-

-¿tu solo?, ¿como lo haces?-

-no es muy difícil, Zim es demasiado estúpido, pero aun asi luchare para que no logre gobernar al planeta y si algún dia llegara a hacerlo yo…-se detuvo unos segundos y prosiguió-todos verían que yo tenia la razón y que debieron creerme cuando pudieron-

-valla, creo que… eres asombroso-

-Q… que?-

-si, no se como soportas tanta presión, ¿Por qué no solo lo dejas y ya?-

-no puedo dejarlo y ya Ali, ¿tu lo dejarías y ya?-

-pues si, nadie me creerá jamas y cuando luchas contra el enemigo y le dan todo el crédito a alguien mas solo por algo que tu hiciste pero no te lo reconocieron solo por ser pequeña…-estaba segura de que no debio decir eso, y menos si se tratan de cosas que pasaron en Irk –en fin, cuando estas harto de cosas asi uno ya no puede…-

-no digas eso, además, ambos podemos trabajar juntos y descubrir a Zim al mundo, recuerda que te dije que yo tenia evidencias-

Ali ahora si no sabia que hacer o que responder, ¡no podía ayudarle! ¡se supone que viene a ayudar a Zim, no al humano!, pero si le decía que no seria algo extraño ya que ha estado trabajando en que paresca odiar a Zim (aunque este fuera muy estupido), estuvo a punto de responder pero para su suerte fueron atendidos…

-bien niños que van a ordenar?-les dice un mesero

-dos hamburguesas con papas-dice Ali

-esta bien ya se las traigo-dice el joven –como en media hora- se susurro

-espero que te gusten las papas- dice Ali sonriendo

-claro que me gustan, además, tengo mucha hambre- ruge su estomago, haciendo que la chica riera un poco

-sabes Dib, jamas había conocido a nadie tan inteligente como tu, generalmente todos en este planeta son demasiado estúpidos-

-todos en este planeta?-

-me refiero a que todos aquí pues son tan idiotas que no ven la realidad, y no se dan cuenta de que tu tienes la razón-

*que demonios estoy haciendo!, no debo alentarlo, yo debo, debo… que debo hacer?, maldita sea ya no recuerdo a que demonios vine a este estúpido planeta, aaghh, este programa, me esta, me esta… convirtiendo en humana, ¡NO!, ¡no soy humana y jamas lo sere!, pero Dib necesita de mi ayuda…

-aaagh!, mi cabeza, me, me duele mucho!-grito por el dolor que sentía en su cabeza con desesperación…

-Ali, ¿¡que tienes?-pregunta Dib angustiado

Pero Ali había caído al suelo y se había desmayado, Dib la tomo entre sus brazos y recordó lo que les había salvado la vida, tal vez eso funcionaria…

Ali estaba despertando, abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sorprendio al ver donde estaba, en su casa, se levanto de la cama de su habitación (que había puesto solo por si acaso algún dia algún humano entraba a su casa), y se dirigio a la sala, donde le sorprendio ver a Dib dormido en el sillón, lo miro y sonrio, *_se veía tan lindo asi_* pensó… *_es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, ya es hora Ali, debes hacerlo ya, debes… debes… no no puedo, maldita sea porque no puedo!, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente lo hago, es todo, es a lo único que vine, para ver porque Zim no cumplia con su misión, ver porque Dib lo detenia tanto, se lo informaba a los Altos, a esos malditos estúpidos Altos que no me valoran en lo absoluto, y solamente matarlo, matarlo, matarlo, pero ¿de verdad quiero matarlo? En estas dos semanas que estuve aquí y note como todos le despreciaban e investigaba sobre la vida humana, y saber quien detenia tanto a zim, pude ver que el sentía lo que yo… odio hacia su alrededor…*_

Se sento a su lado y le dio un beso en le frente, después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer pero, se había sentido bien haciéndolo… *_este chico no merece la muerte… merece algo mejor… al igual que yo… no debo matarlo solo para hacer que los malditos Altos me consideren como heronia… Zim… siento algo de lastima por Zim… que esos idiotas no reconozcan a nadie por estar comiendo todo el maldito dia y que lo hayan mandado aquí para morir… no es nada justo, tal vez… debería decircelo, asi no tendría que matar a Dib jamas… no puedo creer que en todo el universo habemos tres personas aquí que no son valoradas…*_

El pack le aviso a Ali que debía recargar energía y este se conceto a un enchufe cercano por si solo…

-maldito pack defectuoso aquí como rayos voy a descansar?-se dijo algo molesta ya que tendría que dormir en el sillón y Dib aun estaba allí y no quería despertarlo, pero si tenia curiosidad de saber como habían llegado a su casa…

Ali comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio, termino dormida recargada en el hombro de Dib, el cual aun seguía en un profundo sueño y asi permanecieron toda la noche…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, seguían dormidos, hasta que Dib comenzó a abrir los ojos entre bostezos, y noto que Ali estaba recargada en el, provocando que se sonroje y diera un pequeño saltito, lo que fue suficiente para despertar a la irken, la cual abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que estaba encima de Dib y este estaba despierto asi que al ver aquello salto del sillón y callo en el suelo. Por suerte su pack guardo los cables rápidamente y Dib no los noto…<p>

-lo siento Dib!, yo no me di cuenta de cuando ni como es que llegue hasta el sillón-se sonroja-Dib ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?-

-utilice un truco de magia llamado tecnología alienijena- se rie divertido

-Utilizaste la bolita azul!, como supiste como usarla?-

-te abrace, cerre mis ojos y no dije ni una palabra, luego la apreté y después ya estábamos en tu casa, te recosté en tu cama y yo fui por un trapo para ponértelo, después me sente unos segundos en el sillón y creo que me quede dormido…-

-bueno, gracias por haberme traido a mi casa-

-no fue nada-

-para mi si fue algo- luego ambos sonríen y dib mira su reloj

-valla! Son las 7:00, creo que debo volver a mi casa y ya vere que pasa-

-esta bien… Dib debo ir a un lugar antes de ir a la escuela, me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa pero no puedo, lo siento-

-no hay problema-

Y ambos salen de la casa de Ali y se despiden a señas con sus manos –

Ali llega a la casa de Zim y toca la puerta, en la cual rápidamente abre un "perro" verde…

-HOLA! Tu debes ser la novia de mi amo Zim!- grito el pequeño-dijo que tenia muchas ganas de verte ya que ayer no se dieron besitos…

-¡GIR!- grito Zim molesto por lo que acababa de decir su robot –que rayos no entiendes que no es mi novia ni quiero verla!, y que rayos haces tu aquí?¿vienes a disculparte con el magnifico Zim?-

-vine para platicar, pero esta vez, no voy a matarte y lamento haber sido mala contigo, pero ya lo pensé mucho y realmente debemos hablar sobre nuestras misiones…-

-por fin vas a decirle a Zim porque estas aquí?-

-si- entra a la casa de Zim, el cual ya no le dice nada pues esta podría lastimarle como la ultima vez, pero trata de esforzarce en no pensar en aquello.-Zim, yo vine aquí a la tierra para… matar al problema que no deja que invadas la tierra… y ese problema es Dib…-

CONTINUARA…

**hasta aqui llega el capitulo 4 ^.^ gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leer hasta el proccimo capitulo**

**dark angel**


	5. Enamorandose

_Capitulo 5: Enamorandose_

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE?-dice Zim incredulo

-que vine a la tierra a…-

-NO, no puedes matar a Dib,¡ yo debo matar a Dib!-grita Zim histéricamente

-¡CALLATE Y DEJAME HABLAR CARAJO!-grita mas fuerte la chica que comenzaba a molestarce

-¿Qué significa carajo?-dice Zim confundido

-no lo se pero no me importa, creo que es un insulto o algo asi… maldita sea mi estúpido pack a estado fallando desde que instale ese programa de adaptación…-

-¿¡que significa eso de que vienes a matar a Dib!, no lo entiendo, que ganas tu con eso?-

-es una larga historia mira te contare…

Hace como dos semanas, tu llamaste a los Altos para informarles de tu mision, la cual fue un fracaso ya que "alguien" había frustado tus planes de nuevo, entonces los Altos ya se artaron de que los molestes tanto y pues yo vine para destruir lo que no te deja conquistar el planta, aunque los Altos no se artaron de que fracases si no de que tu no te hayas muer…

-¡YO PUEDO DESASCERME DEL ESTUPIDO DIB-LARVA CUANDO YO QUIERA, NO NECESITO TU AYUDA PARA ESO!-

-¡valla!, pues como te has tardado en hacer algo tan simple, porque en las dos semanas que llevo aquí, he observado lo idiota que eres, en vez de concentrarte en tu estúpida mision, andas tratando de matar a Dib, por ejemplo, esa estúpida mina disfrazada de cerdo, ¿¡a quien rayos se le ocurre que alguien va a pisar eso?, y termino explotando en tu robot jajaja-

-CALLATE!, mi robot es avanzado, además, porque rayos quieres destruir a Dib!, eh?, EH?-

-porque quería ganarme el aprecio de los Altos, pero ya no esto segura si realmente quiero matar a Dib, el es un gran chico y además me gustan sus lindos ojos, y ese mechon largo de cabello que tiene en la punta de la cabeza, y esos artefactos que usa en los ojos, y sus…-deja de hablar al ver la mirada de Zim, era una mirada de asqueamiento, repulcion y ¿molestia?, ¿Zim estaba molesto por eso que Ali le había dicho? ¿pero porque?

-¡no puedes enamorarte de ese estúpido humano!-dice enojado

-¿¡que?, yo… ¡yo no estoy enamorada de Dib!, ese sentimiento fue borrado de nuestra raza hace 150 años humanos!-

-¡que tal si hay irkens con mas de 150 años humanos!, ¿no has pensado en eso?, dime ¿Cuántos tienes tu?-

-yo.. yo tengo… 185… en ese entonces aun existían… maldición-

-asi es Ali, si puedes enamorarte… al igual que yo…-

-pero se puede enamorar tan rápido?-

-no lo se… solo se que el amor aquí en la tierra es un sentimiento difícil de quitarce, y que no puedes dejar de pensar en la persona que amas…-

-pues yo ya se sobre Dib desde hace 2 semanas y… se podría decir que tal vez me fui enamorando de el en ese tiempo…-

-¡como sea no debes enamorarte de ese humano!-

-¿Por qué no?, no me importa si soy una irken, se lo podría decir y… entonces tal vez no me quiera por ser de otro planeta y por haberle mentido, podría traicionarme y hacer que todos vean que el tenia la razón…-suspira

-vez, no debes enamorarte del estúpido Dib…-

-no lo llames estúpido de acuerdo, Dib es una persona que me entiende por no ser valorado, asi que cállate Zim…-

-Valla no eres valorada!, el gran y poderoso Zim es mas valorado que tu ¡ja!-dice Zim con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara

*es en serio?, DIOS!, Zim eres un pobre idiota, jajaja mas valorado que yo, si como no*

-crees que eres mas valorado que yo!, jajaja, quieres matarme verdad?-

-Claro que soy mas valorado que tu!, a mi me mandaron a este planeta para conquistarlo,¡soy un invasor!, ¡EL GRAN Y PODEROSO INVASOR ZIM!-

-Zim eres un idiota, los Altos te mandaron aquí con la esperanza de que tu cadáver se pudriera en este lugar!, solo por eso estas aquí, y yo solo estoy aquí para que me reconozcan no por ti! -

-¡claro que no, los Altos me aprecian!-

-los Altos querían que te matara, pero yo no mato irkens, por eso sigues vivo!-

-¡mienteeeeees! ¡MIENTEEEEEEEEES!-

-sabes perfectamente que eso es verdad, los Altos ni siquiera te llamaron para ruina inevitable dos!-

-¡Claro que lo hicieron pero mi invitación no llego!-

-¡YA CALLATE ZIM!,¡LOS ALTOS TE DESPRECIAN AL IGUAL QUE TODO EL MALDITO UNIVERSO POR SER UN IDIOTA QUE NO SE QUEDA CON LO QUE YA TIENE Y TRATA DE IMPRESIONAR A ESOS MALDITOS INGRATOS QUE NO NOS VALORAN!-

Ali llena de rabia patea una mesita cercana con semejante violencia que logro destruirla. Zim la observaba en completo shock, todo lo que Ali había dicho era la única verdad, pero ¿acaso dijo "no NOS valoran", que rayos hiba a suceder ahora…

-Zim… no estas solo… no estamos solos en el universo… somos demasiados los no valorados con grandes habilidades que podemos hacer mas que cualquier irken, pero jamas van a reconocerlo solo por ser mas bajos…al igual que Dib… solo siente deseos de ser valorado…-

Zim aun no decía nada.

-¡LARGATE DE MI BASE Y NO VUELVAS A HABLARME JAMAS, YA NO SOPORTO ESTA MALDITA PRESION QUE PONES SOBRE MI, SOLO ALEJATE DE MI PARA SIEMPRE Y NO MOLESTES MI INVASION A LA TIERRA!-dijo Zim completamente frenético y lleno de ira

-esta bien Zim-dice mas tranquila- pero aun asi no estas solo, ya no permitiré que nadie mas este solo en el universo…-

-y una ultima cosa Ali… aléjate de Dib…-

Ali sale de la base de Zim, caminando en dirección hacia la escuela, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar, ¡rayos!, ahora Zim intentara con mas trabajo conquistar el planeta, siendo que ni siquiera ganara el estúpido respeto de los Altos…* un momento, por que quiere que me aleje de Dib, el… el dijo que… tambien podía amar… lo que significa que… ¡¿ZIM ESTA ENAMORADO DE DIB?, maldición esto es algo muy extraño pero tratare de resolver todo esto que siento ahora después, es momento de ir a la escuela y seguir con la vida normal de un humano, y esperar a ver que pasa después…*

* * *

><p>Dib entraba a su casa, se dirigio a la cocina donde supuso estaría su hermana Gaz desayunando, pero no estaba, *posiblemente ya se ha de haber ido a la escuela*, asi que solo se fue a su habitación, y lo que encontró allí no se lo esperaba por nada en el mundo…<p>

-¿¡papa?, que… ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Dib algo confundido al notar que su padre estaba en casa y no en su trabajo

-¡donde rayos te metiste Dib!, ¡¿por que no llegaste a la casa anoche!-grita el profesor membrana bastante molesto y enojado

-perdóname papá, es que Ali se desmayo por un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la lleve al hospital, después me dijeron que la llevara a su casa para que descanse y me quede con ella por si le pasaba algo… lamento haberte preocupado papá…- dice Dib seguro de que hiba a recibir un gran castigo, pero solo recibió un abrazo…

-lo siento hijo, pensé que te había sucedido algo malo-abraza mas fuerte a Dib

-creo que debo alistarme para ir a la escuela papá-

-esta bien hijo, yo debo irme al laboratorio, ve con mucho cuidado y… suerte con tu novia, espero que este bien…-

El profesor Membrana sale de la habitación de Dib y este comienza a arreglarce para irse a otro dia de tortura en la escuela, aunque la escuela sea mas interesante ahora con Ali allí…

* * *

><p>Ya todos los alumnos estaban en el aula de clases, Dib noto que Zim y Ali no dejaban de verse de forma asesina, y comenzó a preguntarse si Zim planeaba algo…<p>

-bien quiero que habran el libro de como el infierno se tragara la tierra en el 2012 y me hagan un ensayo por equipos de tres personas, asi que hagan sus equipos y ya no me molesten…-

Dib y Ali pensaron rápidamente en ellos pero la tercera persona no sabrían quien podría ser, y como no había mas opciones…

-Zim, tendras que estar en nuestro equipo- dijo Ali a Zim sin estar muy segura si eso era lo correcto…

-bien-dice resignado- pero no quiero que me hables después de esto asquerosa larva-

-dalo por hecho Zim… ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?-dice Ali esperando que no sea en la base de Zim

-vallan a la base de Zim a las 4:00, creo que será mejor hacerla allí, además Ali ya sabe donde vivo ¿no es asi?-dice Zim abriendo mas un ojo que el otro

-Si, me da igual-responde Ali

-la base de Zim no me da mucha confianza, pero al menos abra testigos si llega a matarme o al menos trata de hacerlo-dice Dib desconfiado

-descuida no creo que Zim quiera matarte… a menos que quiera matar tambien a su corazón…-dice Ali en forma burlona, lo cual Zim se sonroja al notar que ya sabia su secreto…

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunta Dib confundido y lleno de inocencia

-se refiere a que es una estúpida humana que no sabe cuando dejar de decir estupideces-grita Zim histérico

Ali se acerca a Zim de forma amenazante, se observan a los ojos fijamente y luego… Zim cae al suelo al sentir un horrible dolor en sus partes nobles las cuales pone sus manos al sentir tremendo golpe, y algunas lagrimas salen de sus ojos…

-agh… mis …. Agh… ¡el dolor tiene que ser tan doloroso!- dice Zim regocijándose en el suelo, de lo cual Dib comienza a reírse por lo sucedido

-te dije que no volvieras a llamarme estúpida Zim-dice Ali tranquilamente

Zim en su intento de venganza toma un frasco que estaba cercano en un pupitre que contenia algo de agua y se lo aroja a Ali, la cual no resulto bañada de no ser porque Dib leyó los pensamientos de Zim y se puso en frente para recibir el agua…

-asquerosa larva, ¡eso no era para ti torpe cabezon!- dice ZIm al haber fallado a su objetivo

-Dib!, no tenías que hacer eso por mi, ire a pedirle un permiso a la maestra para que vallas al baño y te seques…- va y habla con la maestra la cual saca dos permisos y se los da. Ali vuelve y le entrega a DIb uno y el otro se lo arroja en la cara a Zim

-dijo que vuelvan en menos de ocho minutos- dicho esto tuvo que irse asentar a su lugar ya que la maestra asi lo había ordenado. Mientras Zim y Dib salieron del aula, Dib al baño y ZIm solo lo siguió para saber que haría…

-estupido Zim, al menos no pudo mojar a Ali-penso en voz alta sin saber que Zim estaba allí.

-No Dib, pero al menos logre mojarte a ti- sonríe Zim maliciosamente

-ya Zim, no tengo animos de andarte soportando-dice dándole la espalda y tratando de secar su playera con algo de papel

-Valla Dib, de verdad que crees que Ali es tu amiga ¿no?-dice Zim de forma totalmente seria

-¿de que hablas?, claro que Ali es mi amiga, es la única persona en la que puedo confiar hasta ahora…-dice Dib volteando a ver a Zim de forma muy molesta.

-claro que es tu amiga Dib, entonces tu y yo somos amigos tambien jaja-se burla Zim

-¡de que demonios hablas!, tu jamas seras mi amigo porque te odio, y tu me odias, además Ali es una persona muy linda… ¡conmigo!-dijo Dib mas molesto

Las palabras lastimaron a Zim, *te odio y tu me odias*, si bien Dib tal vez no sienta nada por el y si, este podría estar enamorándose de Ali… *¿se puede enamorar tan rápido?*, Zim ya no sabia ni que rayos pensar pero estaba completamente seguro de lo que hiba a hacer.

Zim se acerco a Dib empujándolo a la pared, Dib esperaba un golpe o algo asi pero abrió los ojos hasta sentirá que se le hiban a salir al ver realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Zim unio sus labios con los de Dib y lo beso desesperadamente, sintiendo el placer de hacer algo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Por su parte Dib no sabia que hacer, movia su cabeza para tratar de quitarce a Zim pero este lo tenia bien pegado a la pared besándolo con mucha fuerza, sin siquiera dejarlo hablar o tan siquiera quitarce…

Después de un rato Zim dejo de besar a Dib relamiendo sus labios y soltando a Dib, el cual callo al suelo recargado en la pared viendo lleno de confusión y sin entender que demonios acababa de pasar.

-¿¡por que demonios hiciste eso?-le grita DIb

-si quieres averiguarlo deberas llegar a mi casa media hora antes de que empecemos con el trabajo y te contare todo…-Zim se retira dejando a un Dib sumamente confundido y algo incomodo por lo sucedido…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>hola a todos!... bueno para mi tarde mucho en subir este capitulo y lo lamento si a alguien se le hizo que fuera asi (una semana XD)<strong>

**bueno en este capitulo se descubrieron muchisimas cosas y desde aqui les digo que la cosas ya se va a poner mas interesante**

**adios asta el proccimo capitulo**


	6. El cielo

**Dedico este capitulo a Sango-Zaoldyeck y Rizu Gure que siguen mis historias,no me gusta tardar en subir una semana, se me hace eterno esperar y hacer esperar jeje, esque ya he perdido mi inspiración pero me alegra que ustedes la lean y recibo cualquier tipo de critica como había dicho en otro capitulo, otra cosa, si están siguiendo la historia notaran que al principio los personajes estaban como que mas estúpidos jeje y hasta ahorita cualquiera diría que son bipolares todos, interprétenlo como quieran jeje… si bien porque rayos leen mis bisarras palabras XD mejor lean la historia n.n**

_Capitulo 6: el cielo_

Jadeando ligeramente estaba sentado en el piso, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, sin siquiera poder levantarse y sin saber que decir o pensar, ya ni sabia que demonios hacer, ¿Qué hacer?, se sentía sumamente confundido, jamas en su vida había besado a nadie y tenia que compartir su primer beso con Zim, eso no era algo que le agradara mucho, nunca había sentido nada mas que odio hacia el.

_*valla hubiera preferido que mi primer beso fuera con alguien que al menos me demuestre algo de comprensión y no alguien que a tratado de matarme desde hace dos años y no ha conseguido nada_* sonríe un poco *_tal vez… hubiera preferido que Ali me besara y no Zim_* se sonroja al pensar esto, comienza a levantarse como puede, se acerca a uno de los espejos para ver su reflejo por unos segundos. Se quita los lentes y los limpia con su playera, dejándolos cuidadosamente cerca de un lavamanos , abrió uno de ellos y se hecho agua en la cara, tratando de relajarse.

-debo volver antes de que esa vieja se enoje por cualquier estupidez- pensó poniéndose sus gafas y saliendo del baño hacia su aula.

Llego al aula y se quedó unos segundos parado en la puerta observando a todos que ya estaban sentados, posiblemente les enseñaban como todo se iría al infierno algún dia. No se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada a Zim y el a Dib tampoco, Dib miro a Ali la cual le sonrió tiernamente e hizo que se le erizara la piel, fue y se sento en su butaca esperando que pase el tiempo y fuera hora de un descanso.

Media hora después se dio el timbre de la campana y todos salieron junto sus amigos, un grupo de chicas se quedo allí hablando con alguien, después se fueron y una chica de ellas se quedo sola y se acerco a Ali que aun seguía en el aula buscando algo en su mochila…

-hola mi nombre es Zita, tu eres Ali ¿cierto?-pregunta una chica con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-ammmmmm… si- responde sin mucho animo

-bueno, pues notamos que hasta hoy no tienes amigas aquí y quería ofrecerte mi amistad, ¿Qué dices?-

*_valla bonita manera en que se hacen los amigos en este planeta, rayos que le digo, yo quiero hablar con Dib y el… ¿A dónde rayos se fue Dib?, bueno pues creo que no habrá nada de malo que ande con esta por hoy, tal vez me haga ver mas normal, aunque esta se ve bien hipócrita_.*

-este…. Si, claro- responde incomoda sin saber porque

-ven vamos a cafetería a platicar cosas de chicas solo tu y yo- dice tomándola del brazo y jalándola bruscamente para llevarcela consigo, a lo cual Ali solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Llegando a cafetería, Zita había dejado a Ali sentada sola en una mesa mientras esta hiba por dos bandejas de comida (la cual era desagradablemente asquerosa para Ali). Ali volteaba a todos lados buscando a Dib pero no lo encontraba y era algo que la hacia preocuparse demasiado *ese estúpido de Zim le hizo algo, yo lo se, tal vez el muy idiota lo secuestro o lo llevo a algún lado donde no pueda estar cerca de mi, si fue asi, y te atrevez a tocarlo, o me entero de que le hiciste algo, sufrirás mi ira, la gran ira de Ali*

-ya volví, era una larga cola pero me abrieron el paso unos amigos- dice extendiendo una charola a Ali la cual vio algo asqueada la comida pero se aguanto

-si, este, gracias-dijo picando con una cuchara algo que se movía circularmente y era color verde oscuro.

-por nada, ahora dime… ¿¡desde cuando Dib y tu son novios?,¿Por qué lo ocultaban?,¿Qué fue lo que le viste?-pregunto dando gritillos chillonamente.

*_maldita sea, ¿como rayos se enteraron de eso?, maldita civilización de este planeta, bola de hipócritas que solo te hablan por interés,¡ valla que con razón Dib no anda con esta gente idiota!*_

-este… el y yo somos novios desde hace dos semanas… y yo le dije que no le diga a nadie porque no iban a creerle y además hiban a molestarlo con eso… y me gustan sus ojos color ámbar… me gusta su largo mechón de cabello, es tan bello, me gusta su gran cabeza, como sus gafas brillan junto las emociones de sus ojos, su forma diferente de vestirse, me gusta cuando investiga algo sobrenatural…- dice Ali pensando en cada cosa de Dib de lo que había mencionado.

_*realmente no se si se puede enamorar rápido, pero creo que ya me perdí tanto que necesito verlo, necesito verlo ahora, pero debo desaserme de esta escoria de niña, mmmmmmm, que tal si por puro accidente…*_

Ali golpea la orilla de su plato y salpica la cara de Zita.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!- esta sale corriendo hacia el baño empapada de aquella cosa verde que parecía ser comestible

-jajajaja, maldita alimaña chismosa, ahora debo buscar a Dib… a si su hermana- dijo para si misma en voz baja.

Busco con la mirada a la hermana de Dib, Gaz, la cual encontró rápidamente, se levanto de la mesa en la que estaba y se dirigio a donde estaba, la cual solo jugaba con su videojuego y no noto cuando Ali se le acerco.

-Hola, emmm… Gaz ¿cierto?, sabes.. ¿sabes donde esta Dib?- Gaz pone pausa a su juego y la mira de forma penetrante.

-yo debería preguntarte eso a ti, tu eres su novia y te fuiste con el anoche cuando no volvieron haciendo quien sabe que, ve y búscalo debe estar por allí haciendo una estupides…- Gaz volvió a su videojuego

-¡que demonios no te importa Dib o que rayos te pasa!-golpeo con fuerza la mesa sacudiendo la bandeja con comida de Gaz.

-por su culpa papá tuvo que irse antes de hora para ir a buscarlo porque los tortolos andaban en una repugnante cita besándose o asiendo alguna estupides del romance- responde fríamente sin apartar los ojos de su videojuego

-sabia que eras oscura, malvada, malditamente adicta a los videojuegos, pero no sabia que no tenias sentimientos- Gaz volteo a donde Ali con una cara de completa ira, pero la presencia de Ali hacia que el aire se volviera pesado e hiciera mas calor –ire a buscarlo por mi propia cuenta, fría sin sentimientos- dicho esto se fue del comedor y salio a buscarlo al patio.

-loca- fue todo lo que dijo Gaz cuando ya se había retirado.

Ali comenzó a buscar a Dib por todo el patio de juegos, entre los juegos oxidados, entre grupos de gente, en bancas, practicando algún deporte, jugando con alguien, nada, no lo encontraba, esta se rindió y fue a acostarse a un lado de un árbol en el zacate, sintió como algunos insectos muy diminutos caminaban por su piel y eso le hacia sentirse bien de alguna forma, observo todo a su alrededor, observo las hojas de los arboles caer lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, observo los pequeños insectos que caminaban por sus mejillas haciendo leves cosquilleos, observo el cielo, sin duda ver el cielo en el dia era algo que le resultaba hermoso, sintió una brisa pasar por su falso cabello purpura, pero igual era agradable… _*desearía perderme en este planeta para jamas salir*_ pensó suspirando fuerte…

-¿mmm?-escucho del otro lado del árbol, el cual volteo al igual que ella y cruzaron sus miradas.

-¿Ali?- volvió a hablar –yo no sabia que estabas allí- dijo tímidamente frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello con la mano.

-con que aquí estuviste- dijo aliviada de poder ver el rostro que le parecía tan mágico cada ves que lo observaba -¿Qué hacías aquí tu solo?

-yo…- evidentemente no hiba a decirle lo del beso con Zim, quien sabe que podría pensar ella de eso, y lo que menos deseaba era que su nueva y única amiga lo tachara de gay –yo solo estaba pensando y observando las hojas de los arboles caer-

-valla… ya somos dos, ¿puedo acompañarte?-

-por supuesto que si- Dib dio palmadas en el suelo indicándole a la chica que se sentara en esa zona la cual sonrió y se recostó cerca de Dib, ambos recargando la cabeza con sus manos por la parte de atrás observaron el cielo juntos, las majestuosas formas de la nubes hacían brillar los ojos de Ali.

-¿de casualidad no has escuchado a alguien que te pregunte si somos novios?, porque este fue el único lugar tranquilo que encontré donde no me siguieran llamando mentiroso, que porque yo lo invente…-Ali se ruboriza y voltea a ver a Dib, este seguía viendo el cielo en forma totalmente seria.

-s-si, esa chica Zita, me… m-me pregunto…-tartamudeo.

-ya veo… ¿y que fue exactamente lo que te pregunto?- seguía bastante serio, aunque Ali estaba completamente nerviosa y temblorosa de hablar de ese tema.

-me pregunto si éramos novios… y yo le dije que si- Dib sintió que se le erizaba la piel y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –eso fue porque me pregunto si porque lo ocultábamos y yo le dije que… porque si decias que tenias una novia te tomarían por mentiroso…-Ali volvió a observar el cielo con el sonrojo aun en sus mejillas y Dib esta vez volteo y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- entiendo… pero ¿qué haremos?-esta giro su cabeza para verlo también a los ojos, donde ambos se observaron por unos segundos.

-no lo había pensado… ¿tu que crees que deberíamos hacer?-se sentó y recargo su espalda al árbol detrás de ellos poniendo sus manos a los lados. Dib se sonroja más.

-creo que deberíamos decir la verdad….- dijo sentándose al lado de Ali, poniendo sus manos tambien a los lados, en lo cual la mano de Dib se poso encima de los dedos de la chica, la cual no dijo nada y siguió viendo hacia el cielo mientras Dib movía su mano a un lado.

-si… creo que si…-dijo con resignación.-Dib… ¿crees que alguien pueda enamorarse en dos semanas?-

-si… creo que… creo que hasta se podría enamorar en cuestión de… días…-

Una brisa de viento invadió el espacio que había, el aire movía el cabello del Ali haciendo que Dib pudiera oler su aroma, un delicioso aroma, era algo completamente extraño, no olia como una loción, no era shampoo, no, era algo diferente, diferentemente … atractivo. Dib seguía viendo el cielo, sintiendo como si hubieran mariposas en su estomago, cosquilleando por lo que le producia estar cerca de la chica, esto le hizo preguntarse ¿se puede enamorar tan rápido?¿o solo es un capricho que se da mi mente?, sintió ruborizarse hasta los pies cuando Ali tomo su mano, volteo rápidamente a verla, tenia la cabeza baja, completamente roja, y había una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-no se como explicarlo- comenzó a hablar ella –pero… cada vez que te veo… me haces sentir tanta… felicidad…-empezó a recargarce lentamente en el hombro de Dib

-A-Ali a que… ¿a que te r-refieres con es-so?- pregunto tímidamente, temblando un poco y tartamudeando, ella solo suspiro.

-a que tal vez si se puede enamorar en cuestión de días…- el timbre de la campana sonó interrumpiendo aquel momento que comenzaba a hacerse especial.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron juntos al aula de clases sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras que detrás de ellos estaba alguien escondido entre lo que había a su paso para no ser visto mientras los observaba lleno de rabia que consumía todo su ser y específicamente, su corazón.

-Vamos a ver si sigues hablando de esa forma con ella cuando te cuente todo maldito estúpido, ya veremos si sigues con esa maldita rata mentirosa…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta aqui el final de este capitulo...<strong>

***0* gracias por leer y lamento dejarlos picados chicos pero de eso se trata para que sigan esperando y leer el proccimo capitulo XD...**

**adios los leo hasta la proccima n.n**


	7. varios sucesos

**hola queridos lectores!, me alegra que se presenten en esta entrega de capitulo, y espero que los que gustan del ZADR no me maten pero si lo hacen... naaa, no saben donde vivo asi que si quieren matarme en su mente aganlo!, oh y gracias por los reviews ñiños y ñiñas ^^ (ja yo de 14 años y diciendoles ñiños a ustedes XD)...**

_Capítulo 7: Varios sucesos_

*_La clase con la señorita bitters después del receso habia sido extraña, había una chica con el pelo completamente mojado y una toalla en la cabeza, la cual se había dicho fue salpicada "accidentalmente" por comida. Ali se ve mas feliz, mas relajada, mas perdida en sus pensamientos, se ve linda asi, basta de pensar en eso piensa en otra cosa; Zim… el se ve molesto, enojado, furioso, lleno de ira, no tengo idea de por que sea eso, pero, o no creo que esta mirándome, rayos casi puedo escucharlo decirme "te voy a matar" con esa mirada que tiene, voltéate no lo mires a los ojos ya, piensa en otra cosa, esta bien creo que será mejor pensar en Ali… aaaah, no se que hacer, muy bien si mi conciencia no me traiciona con algo tan obvio como esto entonces es posible que yo le guste, ¡por jupiter!, ¡tal vez esto si va demasiado rápido!, ¿realmente ella se esta enamorando de mi?,¿o es una broma cruel que me están haciendo y solo juegan con mis sentimientos?, pero se ve tan sincera, además, ella se ve diferente no creo que sea falsa, espero que no, porque tal vez pueda estar sintiendo algo por ella…_ *

El toque de la campana se dio y todos salían aliviados de que al fin terminaran las clases y pudieran hacer lo que se les de la gana el resto del dia, claro por excepción de la tarea en equipos que debían realizar. Alli estaba Zim, con una actitud muy extraña, todo el que lo veía, se le acercaba o le decía un "hola!" salía huyendo despavorido, como si fuese una amenaza total, y tal vez asi podría ser.

Por su lado, Dib estaba guardando sus útiles y aun seguía pensando lo que le había pasado en un simple dia de escuela *_me mojaron, di mi primer beso con alguien que ni quería, me llamaron mentiroso por inventar una relación que yo ni siquiera invente, observe el cielo de nuevo de forma en que jamás lo había hecho, descubrí que le gusto a alguien, el beso de Zim no se que significo pero estoy seguro de que debo averiguarlo pronto, y también descubrí que se puede enamorar muy rápido, si eso paso en la escuela no me imagino lo que sucederá el resto del dia y mas con lo de la...*_

-Dib- esa voz le saco de los pensamientos, cerro su mochila y volteo lentamente a donde la voz que estaba cerca de el, para verlo a la cara.

-¿vienes a invadir la Tierra o a mi espacio personal?- dijo tomando su mochila y poniéndosela al hombro.

-no te hagas idiota Dib, ¿vas a afrontar la realidad e ir a mi casa antes?, ¿o simplemente no iras con el pretexto de que te hare daño?- dice con la misma actitud extraña de hace un rato, haciendo que a Dib le dieran ganas de correr, y mas al recordar lo del baño, se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

-que ¿acaso crees que soy débil como para no aguantar un estúpido beso?- claramente esas no eran las palabras que mejor le caían a Zim y recibió un golpe en el estomago muy fuerte, sintió que perdia el aire y respiraba con dificultad.

-no estoy de humor para aguantar estas estupideces de tu parte, solo responde mi maldita pregunta,¿¡vas a ir a mi casa antes o no!- si, realmente Zim no estaba de humor y no le daban las ganas de ponerse a pelear como niños chiquitos.

-idiota… si ire… ¡agh!... rayos no tenias que ser tan brusco…-decia mientras se reincorporaba del golpe y comenzaba a respirar mejor, Zim solo sonríe maliciosamente.

-por cierto, Ali espera con ansias verte esta tarde, ya quiero ver tu cara y la de ella cuando te enteres de todo… y no le digas nada de esto a ella o ambos van a sufrir-Zim se rie como loco por largo tiempo mientras sale del aula.

-Ali… ¿A dónde se fue?-se pregunta a si mismo, toma sus cosas y sale del aula también.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la escuela se encontraba la pelipúrpura acorralada en una pared por un chico de mayor fuerza que ella…<p>

-Dime preciosa, ¿que tiene ese idiota de Dib que no tenga yo?, soy mas atlético y mas fuerte que ese debilucho- se le insinua el chico a Ali la cual solo le mira con total asco.

-sueltame estúpido depravado, si te atreves a acercarte mas, ¡te juro que jamás podrás tener hijos con los cuales hablar sobre esto!-Ali estaba completamente furiosa y no dudaba en hacer algo que haría que jamás volviera a acercársele, pero debía tener cuidado, tampoco quería dejar ver que una niña común de 13 años sabia ataques que no cualquiera hace…

-no te resistas, de seguro tu fenomenovio ya esta con sus tonterías de que Zim es un extraterrestre, mas tiempo para mi…-este se acerca lentamente para besar a la chica.

-¡ayudenme!- grito Ali con desesperacion, en ese preciso momento, Dib caminaba por allí y al escuchar el grito de Ali volteo hacia donde ella, corrió a ayudarla saltando sobre el chico de mayor tamaño, arrojándolo al suelo y dándole un golpe en la cara.

-¡idiota!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla imbécil!- Dib se sentía lleno de rabia, lo golpeo en el estomago fuertemente, este no se hiba a dejar golpear y se lo quito de encima de una patada, Dib perdió sus lentes y callo al suelo sin siquiera poder ver nada, seria una derrota completamente injusta.

el chico de nombre Torque se lanzo sobre Dib pero Ali lo detuvo del brazo, tocando un nervio de la muñeca y haciendo que este callera al suelo sin siquiera poder moverse, solo sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumido.

-idiota, si te atreves a tocarme a mi o a el otra vez en tu vida, vas a pagarlo muy caro- toco el mismo nervio de la muñeca y este podía moverse. Respirando con dificultad se paro como pudo y salio huyendo como perro con la cola entre las patas en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Dib no veía nada, solo escucho la amenaza de Ali y a Torque huyendo de allí. Su vista comenzó a aclararse cuando Ali le puso sus anteojos, lo cual ya era un alivio ver de nuevo con claridad.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunta la chica extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, este la toma mientras se levanta, sacude su playera y se la acomoda al mismo tiempo.

-yo debería preguntarte eso a ti-

-estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme… ¿tu estas bien?-

-si, gracias a ti por hacer que no me golpee, ese chico es… un idiota-

-si lo note jeje, olle… yo quería preguntarte si… antes de ir a la casa de Zim tu quisieras…-dice tímidamente

-quisiera…

-si, si quisieras ir un rato a comer un helado o a otro lado… si… si tu quieres…- se frota el brazo izquierdo con la mano.

-claro, me… me encantaría…-Ali sonrio y le tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y viendo a Dib a los ojos.

-y-yo… lo siento no debi…- la chica afloja su agarre para soltarlo pero este la toma con mas fuerza, pero no demasiada como para presionar.

-no… creo que… es agradable… me gusta- ambos se ponen completamente rojos y sienten las mejillas calientes.-que tal si vamos un lugar mas calmado… ¿Qué tal al parque?- sugiere Dib con la voz mas animada.

-si… vamos al parque un rato- ambos caminaron rumbo al parque tomados de las manos mientras eran observados (de nuevo) por aquella misma persona (o mas bien alien) mas furiosa y con mas ira aun…

-¡VAYANSE MUCHO AL CAR …- grito fuertemente mientras un camión pasaba y hacia sonar el claxon.(x3)

Ambos habían llegado al parque, sabían perfectamente a donde ir, a un lugar en donde ya se habían encontrado una vez la noche pasada. Se recostaron cerca del árbol donde habían estado observando las estrellas aquella noche, no les importaba recostarse en el césped, se sentía agradable ya que estaba húmedo y hacia algo de calor ese dia, Ali recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Dib, este ya no se sonrojaba, posiblemente ya se había acostumbrado a la cercanía de ella y le parecía agradable estar con ella, si, realmente estaba enamorándose de alguien que acababa de conocer, pero el amor es difícil de entender, y si existe una persona que cree en ti, uno se siente feliz estando junto a ella, aunque esta no sea precisamente una persona

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, llevaban en silencio un largo tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí?, ya eran las 3:15 PM, habían llegado a las 1:56 PM, Ali tenia contado el tiempo, entonces… se habían quedado dormidos, ella lo noto, Dib estaba dormido abrazando su brazo, eso le parecio muy lindo, hasta que el comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y los abrió de golpe cuando escucho un sonido que venia del pack de Ali, _*¡maldita sea!*_ pensó ella al escuchar aquel sonido, necesitaba recargarse unos 30 minutos y este le indico que debía hacerlo ya, ¿pero como camuflarse de eso si Dib lo escucho?

-¿mmmmm?, ¿Qué fue eso?- bostezo y se estiro allí mismo.

-¡rayos!- se le ocurrio algo –debo tomar mi medicina contra la alergia, debo irme Dib lo lamento tanto, yo no quería arruinar esto y…- Dib beso su mejilla, ella sintió que su cara se tornaba toda roja.

-esta bien, te veo en casa de Zim y… cuídate- Ali le da un abrazo y ella le da un beso en la mejilla a el.

-gracias- después se fue corriendo en dirección a donde su hogar, Dib se quedo allí parado perdido al mirar como Ali se alejaba de el lugar, se fue caminando a la salida del parque mientras no dejaba de pensar.

_*Ali, Ali, Ali, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, me has enseñado a querer, pero aun no creo lo que me has hecho sentir después de solo un dia, ¡un dia!, me has hecho feliz, me has hecho creer que aun tengo oportunidad y que puedo CONFIAR en alguien y se que "jamás" me traicionaría… mmmm, debo ir a la casa de Zim… rayos, que significo ese beso, maldición, debo admitirlo me da miedo ir a su casa y que me haga algo pero debo ir, debo resolver esto que esta sucediendo… 3:20,es hora de ir a ver que sucede…*_

Diez minutos mas tarde…

DING-DONG

-3:30 PM, valla Dib eres puntual- dijo Zim encaminándose a la puerta, la abrió y allí estaba parado Dib, Zim sonrió y le hizo un ademan indicándole que entrara, este obedeció aunque una vocecilla en su mente le dijera que por nada del mundo lo hiciera.

-solo quiero que me expliques que significa el beso que me diste- dice Dib mientras se sienta en el sillón de la sala.

-bueno… no te llame solo para hablar del beso Dib, necesitas saber cosas sobre tu… "_novia"-_ dijo la ultima palabra con rabia.

-¿A-Ali?, b-bueno, primero quiero que me digas el porque del beso y tal vez escuche lo que tengas que decirme de ella…- Dib estaba temblando, no sabia si realmente quería saber la respuesta.

Dib escucho unas palabras que se escucharon muy bajas y no entendio lo que dijo, asi que volvió a preguntarle

-¿Qué… que fue lo que dijiste Zim?, hablaste muy bajo y yo no te…-

-¡TE BESE PORQUE TE AMO!-

Continuara…

**Hola!, he aquí el capitulo siete antes de una semana, :D estuve inspirada esta semana yupi yupi yupi…**

**En lo personal, yo siento que e cambiando mucho en la escritura de este Fic y pues tan solo compárenlo con el primer capitulo y se darán cuenta.**

**Sango-zaoldyeck, me imagino que debes estar estrangulando a Ali con la mirada de solo leer que se están enamorando jiji, y Rizu-gure espero que sigas con el capitulo 2 de "atrapado con ¿el enemigo?".**

**A y por cierto, el final esta cerca, ya puedo olerlo (literalmente jeje), y habran muchos sucesos que espero les sean interesantes! , déjenme sus revieeeeews!, que me hacen tan feliz con ellooooos!**

**Hasta la proccima, adiooooos!**


	8. La noticia de la verdad

**hola a todos!, gracias a todos por leer y comentar, tambien a Yua nanami y a mi gran amiga de la secundaria que me apoya tanto con mis y le gustan mucho :D, gracias por unirse a la lectura de mi fic (que no es el mejor del mundo), tal vez este capitulo guste mas por parte de los que nos gusta el ZADR :D... bueno ya dejen de leer mis comentarios y ponganse a ver las revelaciones que se hacen aqui!...**

_Capitulo 8: la noticia de la verdad_

La piel de Dib no podía estar mas pálida, pareciera como si hubiera visto a un ser mountruo que quería devorarlo, sus ojos abiertos parecían querer escaparse de su rostro, sus piernas y brazos temblaban, era un completo shock que no sabia cuanto tiempo duraría, y mas con Zim enfrente de el esperando a que dijera algo.

Este comenzó a inquietarse de por la forma en que Dib sudaba, se acerco a el y toco su mejilla tiernamente, Dib no respondio a eso, el chico estaba frio, muy frio, tal vez no fue una muy buena idea haberle declarado su amor de esa forma, pero debía hacerlo, no resistia la presión de guardarse ese sentimiento que tiene desde hace mucho tiempo y mas al ver que otra irken llegara un dia asi de la nada, que viene a matarlo, pero después no, se enamora de el, el se enamora de ella, resulta que tenían una relación humana, todo eso en un madito dia, esperando demasiado tiempo para que llegue alguien mas y se robe el cariño de la persona que amas, díganme ustedes, ¿Cómo se sentirían si eso les sucediera?.

-D-Dib… por favor… háblame…- Zim se estaba incomodando por el silencio. Su voz hizo que Dib reaccionara de una vez por todas y apartara la mano de Zim de su mejilla, Zim sintió un fuerte hueco en su squeedily-spooch por esa acción.

-N-no me… no me t-toques…-Dib se alejo de Zim, mientras este sentía que lagrimas salidrian de sus ojos por tal rechazo…

-Dib… por favor, no me hagas esto, yo te am…-

-¡no lo digas!, yo… no se… no lo entiendo… ¡estas jugando conmigo!, ¿¡es uno de tus planes para conquistar la tierra!, ¡solo tratas de engañarme y confundirme!-Dib estaba terriblemente confundido, no, no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía creerlo, era demasiado difícil.

-¡no estoy jugando!, ¡ mis sentimientos jamas serán una broma!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo demasiado!, ¡y no puedo soportar verte con…-

-¡no!, ¡tu no puedes!, ¡l-los de t-tu especie o raza, lo que sea, no pueden sentir amor!,¡lo has llamado asqueroso sentimiento humano y has dicho que es bueno que los irkens no lo sientan!-dijo Dib

-menti… - dijo tratando de calmarse un poco, no le gustaba mucho la idea de gritarle a Dib con respecto a sus sentimientos -los irkens con mas de 150 años pueden tener ese sentimiento, yo tengo 150, el sentimiento alcanzo a llegar a mi configuración…-

-p-pero…- Dib tambien se había relajado un poco -¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi?, siempre hemos peleado, siempre me has dicho lo mucho que me odias por arruinar tus planes y tu invasión, ¿¡por que es que sientes algo por mi después de todo lo que he hecho?…-

-porque… hace mucho tiempo estaba platicando con tak, estábamos haciendo las paces y ella me revelo que los altos me enviaron a la Tierra esperando que muera, olvide todo lo de mi mision, pero aun asi les seguía actuando como si siguiera tratando de gobernar el planeta para que los Altos no me digan nada y… para estar cerca de ti…-

-p-pero, pudiste decírmelo, pudiste decirme que ya no querias gobernar la Tierra y pudimos llevarnos mejor, pudimos hacernos amigo Zim, yo… no estoy enamorado de ti Zim… yo, creo que estoy enamorado de… -

-¡no te atrevas a decir Ali!, ¡por que si te estas enamorando de ella, no sabes el error que estas cometiendo!-

-¿error?, ¿enamorarse debería ser un error?, Zim no me siento muy comodo hablando de amor contigo y mas porque tu… pues estas enamorado de mi y…-

-enamorarse no es el error Dib, que te enamores de ella es el error, porque ella no es real contigo, yo si lo soy Dib, ¡yo si soy real contigo!-dice Zim molesto

-¿Cómo que no es real conmigo? ¿eso que significa?- dice Dib algo confundido.

-significa que te esta mintiendo, que no te dice la verdad y te esta engañando, ¿eso si lo entiendes?-

-pero que es lo que me esta ocultando, dimelo, tu debes de saberlo, ¿o no?-dice alzando una ceja.

-e-ella… ella es…- no muy seguro de si debía decirlo, Zim lo dijo de una vez –ella es una irken- Dib se quedo plasmado pero después fruncio el ceño.

-no… claro que no… ella no puede ser una irken… ella es una chica normal que ha pasado por el mismo sufrimiento que yo, ella me lo ha dicho, me ha contado como le decían que estaba loca, me ha contado y hablado como un ser humano, ¡no puede ser como tu!-

-¡esta bien Dib!, ¿quieres la verdad?, ¡te dare la maldita verdad a ver si sigues creyendo en ella!...- eso le hizo pensar a Dib, Zim se veía bastante serio como para ser una mentira, pero no, como puede ser una irken, ella no puede ser una irken… ¿o si?.

-hace como dos semanas les hice una llamada de mentiras a los altos para supuestamente informarles sobre mi mision, aunque a ellos no les importara, debía seguir fingiendo asi como ellos diciéndoles que tu arruinabas mis planes y no me dejabas continuar con la mision, entonces cuando corte la comunicación, no se que sucedió pero los Altos enviaron a alguien para que se deshiciera de lo que no me dejaba conquistar el planeta, y como yo les había dicho que eras tu… enviaron a Ali para que te… para que te matara… primero necesitaban saber que era lo que hacias para detenerme tanto, entonces Ali lleva aquí dos semanas averiguando el retraso de mi conquista, dos semanas en las que te ha estado espiando, observando lo que haces, averiguando sobre tu vida, para conocerte y saber mas de ti, cuando supiera todo eso te hiba a matar Dib, ella VA A MATARTE-

Dib volvió a ponerse como antes, pero esta vez mas palido, y muchísimo mas frio, Zim le miraba preocupado de nuevo, creo que una declaración de un alien y descubrir que tu "novia" (no tanto porque jamas se acordo que si lo eran) es una alien también y viene a la Tierra a matarte. Dib callo al suelo y se desmayo, Zim corrió rápidamente hacia el y lo tomo en sus brazos.

-¡DIB!- Zim estaba algo asustado, aunque sabia que los desmayos no eran mucho, podían serlo si era una situación estresante, y tenia miedo de que le pasara algo a Dib. Lo cargo y lo recostó en el sillón, fue por un trapo húmedo y se lo puso en la frente, se acerco y le dio un timido beso en los labios, Dib no lo permitiría, pero el quería hacerlo, quien sabe que hiba a suceder después de esto, quien sabe que haría Dib después de esto mas bien.

-Dib… por favor despierta, no quiero que te pase nada por andarte diciendo la verdad, debes entenderme, debía decírtelo, no puedo dejar que estes con ella, no puedo Dib, jamas te dejaría ir asi de fácil…- se recostó junto a Dib, lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose en el y quedándose dormido con una leve sonrisa en su rostro abrazandolo más fuerte.

Al cabo de un rato, Ali había llegado a la casa de Zim para hacer el trabajo, se acerco y toco la puerta levemente. Nadie abrió y toco un poco mas fuerte. Zim dentro de la casa, abrió los ojos lentamente, noto que seguía Dib seguía durmiendo, pero el tambien lo estaba abrazando, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de eso y lo abrazo fuertemente, besando sus labios de nuevo, si esto era un sueño que nadie lo despertara, si estaba muerto, que nadie se lo hiciera saber, porque esto lo hacia demasiado feliz.

Desgraciadamente, Ali toco más fuerte la puerta, lo cual hizo que Zim se inquietara y se levantara con cuidado del sillón, no sin antes dar un último beso en los labios a Dib, quien sabe cuándo podría volver a besarlo y no quería desaprovecharlo. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba su pesadilla, Ali.

-hola Zim, llegue unos minutos antes porque…-fue disminuyendo su voz cuando noto a Dib recostado y dormido en el sillón, alarmándose al ver esa escena -¡que le hiciste a Dib, ZIm!- entro a la casa y corrió a donde Dib, levantando un poco el trapo y tocando su frente.

-no le paso nada malo, solo se desmayo por recibir una noticia, eso es todo…- cerro la puerta, Ali volteo y lo miro dejando el trapo en la frente de Dib, fue en dirección de Zim y lo observo extrañada.

-¿Qué noticia?- Zim calmado y serio sonrio maliciosamente, eso hizo que a Ali le diera escalofríos y se apartara un poco de zim -¿¡QUE NOTICIA TE PREGUNTE!-

-la noticia de la verdad Ali… la noticia de la verdad…- Ali estaba confundida, pero se puso a analizar las palabras de Zim

_*se desmayo por recibir una noticia… estaba desmayado, los desmayos ocurren cuando te asustas o recibes una notica muy fuerte… la noticia de la verdad… la noticia de la verdad es la noticia de…*_

El rostro de Ali comenzó a cambiar de confucion a ira, Zim sonrio y Ali se le vino encima, Zim hizo un rápido movimiento y esta no pudo tocarlo.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE DIJISTE MALDITO INFELIZ!- Ali estaba furiosa, sabia que le había dicho, pero necesitaba oírlo de la boca de Zim para poder golpearlo con ganas

-le dije "la noticia de la verdad"- Zim salto y se puso encima de ella cuando estaba distraída.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDESES, DIME QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE!-Ali lo pateo en el estomago y este salto de encima de ella, el golpe había sido duro, pero no hiba a demostrárselo.

-¡ja!, sabes bien lo que le dije, ¡sabes bien que le dije que eres una irken y que viniste a matarlo!-

-solo eso quería escuchar, ¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!-

-¿Zim?- ambos nombrados voltearon y observaron a Dib, el cual comenzó a levantarse pesadamente del sillón –Zim a que hora hibamos a hacer la tar…- dejo de hablar cuando noto que Ali ya estaba allí, se froto los ojos y recordó lo que le había dicho Zim pero no recordaba muy bien… ¿haba sido un sueño o si sucedió?.

-tuve un sueño muy extraño… soñé que Ali era una irken y venia a matarme jajaja…- se acerco a ella y puso su rostro muy cerca del suyo, se observaron fijamente a los ojos, Dib levanto una mano y toco la mejilla de la chica, observo su reacción, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a sudar, con la misma mano toco su cabello, se sentía extraño, algo asi como… una peluca…

-¿es verdad Ali?,¿es verdad lo que te digo?- susurro Dib de forma bastante seria, la rodeo con los brazos y golpeo con sus dos manos su mochila, y lo noto, no era una mochila, era un pack, uno exactamente igual al de Zim, uno igual al que usaban los irken.

-Dib… déjame explicártelo por favor yo…- lagrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos, mientras Dib se alejaba de ella y le daba la espalda.

-¡NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICARME, YA SE TODA LA MALDITA VERDAD!- se giro hacia ella gritando fuertemente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¡es que no lo entiendes Dib yo…!- trato de defenderse, Zim permanecía callado viendo la escena y algo preocupado de la forma en que Dib estaba, jamás lo había visto gritar así.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS DEBO ENTENDER! ¡ME ENAMORE DE ALGUIEN QUE VIENE A MATARME!, ¡ESO ES LO QUE YO ESTOY ENTENDIENDO!-

-¡solo déjame explicártelo!-

-¡explicármelo!, ¡explíquenme que demonios sucede!, ¿¡mi "enemigo" me ama y quien crei me amaba es mi enemigo!- hizo una breve pausa dirigiéndose a la puerta. -¡yo me largo de este maldito infierno!- dicho eso salio por la puerta corriendo rápidamente y perdiéndose entre unas casas.

-¡DIB!- gritaron ambos irkens al notar que Dib ya no estaba y esta vez quien sabe que rayos seria capas de hacer Dib al haber descubierto la verdad sobre Ali y el secreto de Zim…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>fin del capitulo 8... +0+, aqui sufri escribiendo, sufri por lo que siente Zim y lo que siente Dib, ¿se ven mas emotivos ellos que Ali aunque esta sea una chica verdad?, hay pero esque me gusta que los chicos sean asi jeje y los hago a mi antojo, los chicos sensibles son mas lindos -.-UUUU<strong>

**okay los dejare con el suspenso de nuevo, me emocione jeje ya quiero cumplir 14, 14 14 14 14... catorce! (-.-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU) jaja esque mi cumple se viene pronto y y y y me emociono jaja**

**bueno a nadie le importa mi cumpleaños jeje, dejenme revieeeeews, me hacen feliz con elloooooooos...**

**adios cuidence mucho... con cariño dark angel**


	9. tratando de hacer las paces

_Capítulo 9: tratando de hacer las paces_

Los dos irkens salieron de la casa y lo buscaron en un perímetro de 20 metros, pero posiblemente ya habia llegado mas lejos, no sabían a donde se pudo haber ido y que haría. Ambos volvieron a la casa de Zim, y este no esperaba lo que vino…

-¿¡porque demonios se lo dijiste grandísimo idiota?- grito histéricamente a Zim, el cual temblaba un poco por el hecho de no saber donde se encontraba Dib.

-¡tu como te sentirías si la persona que amas se enamora en solo un dia de otra persona!, ¡no sabes lo que siento, porque tu eres perfecta!, en todos los archivos irken dice que eres perfecta, ¿pero sabes que no dice?, ¡en ningún lado dice lo fiel que has sido al imperio!, ¡solo dice las 1499 asesinatos que has hecho hasta hoy!- Zim recibió un fuerte golpe en la quijada haciéndolo caer al suelo boca abajo, escupiendo algo de sangre se giro y quedo boca arriba, Ali se puso encima de el y puso su frente contra la de Zim mirándole seriamente.

-escúchame bien Zim, yo jamas sere "perfecta", y si, he realizado 1499 asesinatos, pero no sabes lo terrible que me siento de saber lo que he hecho de mi vida, ¡y no necesito que un idiota como tú me lo recuerde!- Ali le limpio algo de sangre que bajaba por la comisura de los labios de Zim, este solo fruncio el ceño.

-no creo que necesites el disfraz de humana- dijo seriamente

-tienes razón, los humanos son tan estúpidos que no reconocerían ni a un zombi cuando les sacara el cerebro que no tienen… se parecen a ti, ninguno piensa- respondio molesta

-ya quítateme de encima loca engreída, debemos ir a buscar a…- Ali empujo a Zim contra el suelo y lo tomo del cuello de la ropa viéndole de forma asesina.

-déjate de tonterías Zim, ¡sabes perfectamente que puedes ser mi victima numero 1500!- dijo las ultimas frases llenas de fastidio, el cual Zim le provocaba en grandes cantidades y no dudaría en matarlo si seguía jugando con su suerte.

-adelante, mátame, espero ver que haría Dib si llegaras a hacerme daño, ¿Qué crees que pensaría?, ¿Qué me mataste para que no impidiera que lo mataras a el?, sé que eres más inteligente como para eso- dijo Zim seguro de que Ali no le haría nada hasta que resuelvan el problema que se ha hecho con Dib y donde encontrarlo. Ali cerró los ojos con fuerza, solto a Zim bruscamente, el cual se golpeó la cabeza.

-maldito infeliz… odio que tengas razón. Pero una utima cosa, ¡no te he perdonado por haberle dicho sobre mí a Dib, y si haces otra estupidez me vas a obligar a hacerte sufrir de peor manera que matarte!- Ali se levantó quitándose de encima de Zim, este se levanto después, mientras el holograma que hacia el disfraz de Ali se quitaba y la dejaba ver en su forma irken.

-tienes lindos ojos…- Ali se sonrojo demasiado, no esperaba escuchar eso por parte de Zim, este también se sonrojo al notar lo que acababa de decir –m-me refiero a que… bueno es que no es muy común ver los ojos grises en un irken, generalmente los que llevan ese color de ojos siempre llegan a ser…-

-Uno de los Más Altos… lo se… me lo han dicho mucho…-

-b-bueno yo… debemos ir por el Dib-humano, será mejor irnos ya, ¿crees que este en su casa?-

- no lo creo, con lo que lo he conocido está en el último lugar donde buscas, pero por si acaso, hay que ir a su casa de todas formas-

-¡Gir ven aquí!...- Zim esperaba que su robot viniera ante su llamado pero no estaba -¿Gir donde estás?... de seguro ya se fue por sus asquerosos tacos, bueno solo vámonos y ya…- Zim activo la seguridad de su casa y ambos salieron para ir a casa de Dib…

Llegaron a la casa, ninguno de los dos traía puesto su disfraz y nadie lo habia notado. Tocaron la puerta y abrio Gaz, esta observo fijamente a ambos, era extraño que Zim no llevara su disfraz puesto pero… ¿Quién era la de ojos grises?, Gaz no lo sabía aun.

-olle Gaz, ¿Dib no está o ha venido a tu casa?- pregunto Zim, él ni Ali recordaban que no llevaban puesto su disfraz.

-pues hace unos momentos vino, tomo una bolsa negra y salio corriendo, creo que estaba llorando o algo asi pero… quien rayos es el- señalo a Ali.

-soy una "ella", y soy Ali, no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado, ¡patetica!- Gaz se acerco amenazantemente a Ali, esta sonrio con malicia, tenia ganas de descargarse con alguien y no dudaría en dañar a Gaz, pero Zim no permitio que nadie toque a nadie.

-¡bueno!, ¡hora de irse!- Zim jalo a Ali para que fueran a otro lado a buscar a Dib.

* * *

><p><em>*¡¿Por qué!, ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?, ¿¡por qué yo debo sufrir de esta forma?, jamás podre entenderlo, jamás podre entender porque todo lo malo tengo que tenerlo yo, porque de una u otra forma yo siempre termino perdiendo, porque si tengo la razón nadie quiere verla, pero lo peor de todo, en quien confié, le entregue mi cariño, mi confianza, mi… mi… mi corazón… ¿Por qué ella debía ser una farsa?, te quería Ali, estaba comenzando a querete, me estaba enamorando de ti, y tu solo estabas jugando con mis sentimientos, ¿para ti solo era una mision?, una estúpida misión, ¡¿una maldita mision!, no te dare la satisfacción de matarme, no si yo mismo puedo terminar con todo mi maldito dolor y sufrimiento…*<em>

* * *

><p>Ali y Zim estuvieron buscando por horas, que decir horas, ¡todo el día!, hasta revisaron dos veces los mismos lugares y nada, ni un solo rastro de Dib, temían que hubiera hecho una estupidez y por eso no lo encontraban, rogaban e imploraban con toda su alma que realmente no hubiera hecho ni cometido ninguna estupidez…<p>

-Dib, Dib, Dib… ¿Dónde te metiste?, si supieras lo preocupado que me tienes…-dijo Ali preocupada y desesperada.

-te ignoraría y trataría de matarte, el cree que vas a matarlo Ali…-

-¡CALLATE!, ¡para empezar tú se lo contaste idiota!, ¡así que cierra tu osico antes de que pierda la paciencia y te lo rompa de un golpe!... Zim… - Ali callo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar, Zim la observaba sorprendido, nunca creyó ver a esa chica llorando, y mucho menos enfrente de él.

Ali se veía tan débil, derrotada, destruida, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, quemaban su piel y dolía demasiado, pero sentía más dolor por Dib, por haberse enamorado de él, porque ella sabía que estaba mal enamorarse, pero aun asi Dib la hizo tan feliz que se olvidó del mal y decidio romper las reglas por tan solo unos momentos, deseaba vivir, y la vida en la Tierra no era tan mala, pero tambien sabia perfectamente que algún dia debía revelarle a Dib lo que realmente era, eso si llegaban mas lejos, y tal vez todo esto pudo haber pasado después de una u otra forma…

Zim se agacho y levanto el rostro de Ali, noto las quemaduras en su piel y las seco con su brazo, aun si estas tambien le quemaban, ella lo miro sorprendido, Zim le dio una tierna sonrisa.

-lo siento Zim… tu no eres el culpable… soy yo… solamente yo…-

-creo que yo tampoco debi decirle la verdad tan bruscamente y…- Zim noto una sombra a lo lejos de allí, la observo fijamente hasta encontrarle la forma.

Estaba recostado en el suelo pero aun asi lo reconocio, ese cabello, esa cabeza, ese cuerpo tan delgado, sus ojos se iluminaron no podía ser nadie mas… Dib…

-¡Dib!- Ali volteo hacia donde observaba Zim y era verdad, haya estaba Dib.

Ambos no dudaron en correr hasta donde estaba Dib. Estaban muy felices de haberlo encontrado, pero su felicidad se convirtió en miedo al ver la escena que estaba en frente de ellos… habia sangre… mucha sangre…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>hola mis super queridos lectores :D, aqui el capitulo 9, lamento que haya sido tan corto, culpa de las tareas, pero no solo las tareas, me bloquee yo sola, no se que me paso, pero les prometo que el diez sera mas largo y mas emocionante, aqui se vieron sentimentales, el que viene se poner mejor wujuju, no me pregunten como lo se (-.-U)...<strong>

**gracias por los reviews, gracias por leer,hasta la proccima adiooooos**

**Dark angel...**


	10. Problemas

_Capítulo 10: problemas..._

-¡DIB!- ambos gritaron desgarradoramente llenando de lágrimas sus ojos de nuevo, sus corazones latían velozmente, estaban desesperados y sentían un horrible hueco en sus cuerpos.

Era una espeluznante escena, Dib estaba recostado en el suelo, había un cuchillo en su mano izquierda, al parecer él estaba inconsciente, llevaba la gabardina cerrada pero con bastante sangre encima de ella, a un lado estaba una bolsa negra cerrada con más sangre todavía.

Ambos esperaban que no estuviera muerto, le quitaron la gabardina con cuidado, no querían tocar la sangre por alguna razón, pero cuando la abrieron totalmente hasta quitársela les sorprendio algo… la ropa de Dib no estaba manchada de sangre, tampoco los brazos ni nada, solo la gabardina y no entendían porque. Abrieron la bolsa negra que estaba allí y notaron que había una nota que decía lo siguiente…

_"acaban de ver lo que se puede hacer con un cuchillo en la mano y una gabardina llena de una mezcla de miel y colorante rojo, ¿se asustaron?, jaja estoy seguro de que si lo hicieron…"_

Recién terminaron de leer eso, voltearon rápidamente hacia atrás y notaron como Dib estaba parado detrás de ellos observándolos fríamente, específicamente a Ali, a esta se le escaparon las lágrimas de nuevo.

-¿lloras?, ¿eso también es fingido?, creí que solo asesinabas…-

-¿Cómo es que…- pregunto incompletamente Zim

-¿Qué lo sé?, fui a tu base e investigue, tu seguridad es pésima Zim… ya se todo lo que haces, lo que eres y lo que algún día serás cuando llegues a tu altura… pero aun asi no puedo dejar que me mates Ali…-

-DIb… no voy a matarte, no voy a hacerte nada, abandone eso desde ayer…-

-oh Ali, me conmueves, creo que debería perdonarte… ¡Y LUEGO LLEGAS Y ME APUÑALAS POR LA ESPALDA!, ¡HONORABLE MUERTE LA MIA!- Dib realmente estaba completamente serio, actuaba demasiado extraño, él no era así, Dib jamás se había comportado así, realmente todo esto le estaba afectando y mucho…

-¡DIB ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITA SEA!- Ali jamás creyó tener que gritarle de esa forma a Dib, pero era necesario, el no razonaba bien, de los ojos de Dib comenzaron a correr las lágrimas…

-está bien… te escucho- dijo con la voz quebrada, Ali se acercó hasta quedar casi juntos sus cuerpos…

-yo vine a este planeta a matarte, llegue hace dos semanas, estudie porque impedias que Zim conquistara el planeta, cuando observe las razones no sé por qué pero decidí pasarme por humana e indagar más profundo, entre a la escuela, te fui conociendo, no se que paso después, pero después de que me… después de que me salvaste la vida en el puente…- Dib miro hacia el suelo frunciendo el ceño. -…y me llevaste a mi base, esa noche que desperté y tu estabas dormido en mi sillón me di cuenta de que realmente no quería matarte Dib… abandone esa idea y adopte la de ser una humana, después descubri que esto pudo darse por solo una razón…- Ali acerco su rostro al de Dib, no muy segura de si él lo aceptaría… lo beso.

Ali lo besaba tímidamente, estaba a punto de separarse pero… Dib le correspondió. Obviamente ella no esperaba que lo hiciera, después de todo lo que había hecho, Ali no merecía su cariño, pero aun así, él seguía haciéndolo, seguía correspondiéndole. Ali puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y este en sus hombros, no sabían que pasaba, no sabían porque lo hacían, realmente no sabían porque, pero, a pesar de todo, no querían separase, no querían que terminara, porque se sentía tan bien, pero… estaba mal.

Zim solo volteo la mirada, evidentemente no le gustaba para nada esa escena que ocurría enfrente de él, lo hacía sentirse incómodo y lo llenaba de rabia. No resistió más y se abalanzo hacia ellos, tumbando a Ali al suelo y poniéndose encima de ella, la detuvo con muchas fuerzas, esta no podía creer la gran fuerza que tenía Zim pues no se notaba que lo fuera.

-¡que rayos te pasa, quítate!- Ali forcejeaba para soltarse, pero no podía, trato de sacar las patas de araña de su pak , no podía, el pak se presionaba contra la Tierra y le hacía difícil sacarlas.

-¡oh mira!, ¿¡NO ES SUFICIENTE CON LASTIMARLO, AHORA CREES QUE UN ESTUPIDO BESO ARREGLA TODO!- Zim la presiono más contra el suelo con mayor fuerza. -¡ESTOY ARTO DE TI!, ¡ESTOY ARTO DE QUE TENGAS TODO LO QUE QUIERES Y NO PIERDAS NADA!, ¡SOLO LO HACES Y YA!- Zim gritaba lleno de furia cada vez más.

-¡Zim!, por favor, ¡basta!- dijo Dib tratando de calmarlo, a Zim le dio un tic en el ojo, saco las patas de araña y detuvo con ellas a Ali en el piso mientras él se dirigía a Dib y se acercaba demasiado a su rostro.

-¡TE VAS A PONER DE SU LADO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE TE HIZO!-

-no pero…-

-¡PERO NADA DIB!... Dib… no me vez, yo te amo, realmente te amo, jamás te he mentido, jamás te haría daño, se que eso hacia antes pero ya no más… jamás… jamás podría dejarte ir tan fácil con otra persona…- Zim sujeto a Dib con fuerza de los brazos y lo beso suavemente.

-Zim…- no sabía porque, pero esta vez a Dib no le habia resultado desagradable…

-¡déjalo Zim!- grito Ali, Zim soltó a Dib y se acercó a ella viéndola amenazadoramente, quedando enfrente de ella.

-¡CALLATE!, ¡solo cállate de una buena vez!- en un movimiento de suerte, Ali pateo en el estómago a Zim y este cayó al suelo, las patas metálicas dejaron de sostenerla y fue liberada.

Ali se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada fuertemente, éste se defendió pateando su pierna con la punta del pie. Si, Ali se habia confiado en que Zim era un idiota debilucho, tal vez todo ha cambiado y le dio demasiado tiempo de vivir, esta vez no le daría compasión.

Dib observo esto y trato de separarlos, pero no podía, solo veía rasguños, patadas, golpes, puñetazos, mordidas, Ali sacando una navaja del pak, pelliscos… ¡¿ALI SACANDO UNA NAVAJA DEL PAK!, ¡oh no esto debe detenerse ya!.

-¡BASTA!- Dib se acercó para empujar a Ali y evitar que sucediera algo malo, pero entre la pelea esta se movió y empujo a Zim.

Zim comenzó a rodar colina abajo entre la tierra, no podía detenerse. Para su desgracia, habían demasiadas piedras, ramas, y muchas plantas, eso provocaba que se cortara y rasguñara mucho, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue…

-¡ZIM!- grito Dib al ver la escena, se deslizo con cuidado para llegar hasta donde Zim había caído, Ali hizo igual y lo siguió.

Ambos vieron que había caído entre unas ramas asi que se dirigieron a ellas para ver que le había sucedido, decir que casi les da un infarto cuando vieron lo que ocurrió no es mentir.

Alli estaba, con los ojos cerrados, lleno de sangre, su rostro rasguñado por las espinas de las ramas, su cuerpo golpeado, pero lo más desgarrador y horrible de todo… la rama que lo atravesaba exactamente donde estaba su corazón…

¡CONTINUARA!...

* * *

><p><strong>oh, ¿quieren matarme por lo que le hice a Zim?, espero que no, si lo hacen no sabran que pasara despues (haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa y riendome con un frenetico wuajaja).<strong>

**bueno ya va en serio, jeje creo que pensaro que Dib se habia hecho algo, no, ya vieron lo que realmente hizo jeje.**

**ah, otra cosa, no queria llegar a esto se los juro, no queria llegar a esto pero... este es el penultimo capitulo, si, el proccimo es el ultimo, ¡dios no quiero que se acabe!, pero debe ser asi, posiblemente tarde mas tiempo en subirlo porque el ultimo quiero que sea especial y diferente. lamento ser mentirosa y prometerles que seria largo, pero creo que asi quedo bien, espero les guste. **

**dejenme sus reviews, me hacen feliz con ellos :D, diganme todo lo que me quieran decir por lo que hice a Zim, jaja acepto que se descarguen jeje...**

**bueno adios, los veo en el proccimo capitulo (ultimo D':), awwww tratare de traerlo pronto porque la idea ya esta hecha completa asi que no creo tardar mucho :D...**

_**los quero 3, adios... princes dark angel (dark angel)**_


	11. Adios Ali

**_lamento tantisimo la tardansa!, pero despues de vermelas duras en la escuela aqui esta :D! TwT al leer:_**

_Capitulo 11: Adios Ali..._

-¡ZIM!, ¡NO!- Dib comenzó a llorar, era horrible, sentía ganas de ser él quien estuviera atascado allí y no Zim. -¡ZIM NO TE MUERAS!, ¡NO TE MUERAS!, ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAAAAAAAAAS!-gritaba de forma que sentía que su garganta se desgarraba, no podía ser, por dios no podía ser.

-no, no, no, no, no, no , no, ¡esto no puede ser verdad!- Ali también comenzó a llorar, realmente no quería que Zim muriera, se sentía horrible verlo así, era terrible. Dib se acercó y extrañamente… lo abrazo, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba mancharse de su sangre, pero no quería que se fuera, menos si moriría por su culpa.

-¡NO ZIM NO!- Ali se acercó a Dib, este solo volteo a verla.-ayúdame Ali, por favor, debe haber una forma, no puede morir, debe… él no puede morir Ali, por favor te lo ruego, ayúdame, no quiero que muera, no merece morir, yo debí morir… ¡ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!- grito con más fuerzas y lágrimas…

-cálmate Dib, primero saquemos su cuerpo de allí…- Dib obedeció y le sacaron la rama, observaron el hueco que había, Dib comenzó a derramar más lágrimas todavía. – no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos hacer algo pronto… ¿pero qué?, rayos déjame administrar la base de datos irken, será rápido- recostaron el cuerpo en el suelo Dib se agacho a abrazarlo de nuevo.

Ali se dedicaba a indagar por medio de su pak, pero no encontraba nada, nada podía salvar a Zim, ¡no!, debe de haber algo, de alguna forma él debe vivir.

_*maldición Zim, no puedes morirte, no debes morirte Zim, realmente no quería que murieras, necesitas vivir, yo debí morir, no tú ni DIb, yo me merezco más la muerte, yo he cometido tantos asesinatos, debes vivir Zim porque… espera… que es esto que… Zim… ¿puedes vivir?, solo existe una única forma en todo irk en la que alguien puede sobrevivir a esto… es ahora o nunca Ali, debes hacerlo, yo debo hacerlo, no por mi… por ti Zim…*_

-Dib…- dijo con voz cortada. Dib volteo y la observo, noto que ella estaba muy seria.

-¿E-encontraste a-algo?- pregunto esperanzado.

-Si… Zim podrá seguir con vida…- Dib sonrió un poco.

-Zim, podrás vivir, no morirás, no morirás, resiste…- le dijo al cuerpo inmóvil de Zim mientras lloraba un poco más feliz.

Ali comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, pero esta vez lloraba de felicidad, comenzó a reírse mientras lloraba lo más que podía, se acercó a Dib y lo abrazo, este se sorprendió.

-Dib… podías… r-regalarme un último beso…- ambos se pusieron de pie, éste la observo algo sonrojado y muy confundido.

-¿Q-que?-

-por favor, solo uno, no te pido nada…- este se acercó lentamente sin saber muy bien el porqué de la petición y la beso.

Ella comenzó a sacar más lágrimas durante el beso, opto por disfrutarlo lo más que pudo, sería el último. Lo abrazó del cuello y se separó de él.

-Dib… te amo, quiero que lo escuches de mis labios por última vez-

Dib la observo muy confundido, ella le dio una tierna sonrisa y luego toco un punto de su cuello que lo hizo caer lentamente al suelo hasta quedar completamente inconsciente…

-te voy a extrañar tanto Dib, y tu Zim, espero que lo cuides muy bien- derramo una última lagrima sobre Dib y saco la bolita azul (que bien todos ya conocemos) de su pak, la presiono arrojándola al suelo, pensó hacia donde quería ser llevada, tomo el cuerpo de Dib y lo puso en el agujero, después fue por el de Zim y lo tomo delicadamente entrando de igual forma al agujero…

* * *

><p>Tssssss<p>

Tsssssss

mpppppp

Wggggggg

-¿eh?, ¿d-dónde estoy?...-

Dib despertó, estaba en una habitación blanca, recostado en una camilla, volteo a todos lados confundido, estaba solo, había una mesita blanca a un lado de él, le dolía mucho el cuerpo, específicamente la cabeza, aun así noto un sobre que estaba encima de esta, con la poca fuerza que tenía la tomo y observo lo que decía…

_*para Dib*_

Abrió el sobre, saco una hoja que venía dentro con muchas palabras, sin duda alguna una carta. Con las fuerzas que tenía se sentó en la camilla y comenzó a leerla…

*_hola Dib, _

_Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Ali, soy una irken que vino al planeta Tierra para una misión con la que "creí" ganarme más respeto, pero termine descubriendo muchísimas cosas…_

_Primero que nada, lamento tanto haber tenido que desmayarte, pero era necesario, no quería que vieras lo que sucedería, también lamento haberte pedido un beso así de la nada, ahorita llegaremos a esa parte…_

_Oh, estas en mi base, no te preocupes es un lugar seguro, es que no sabía dónde tenerte, pero quería que estuvieras cerca de Zim cuando despertaras, claro si es que ya puedes moverte, aunque el tranquilizante que te puse no te dejara moverte mucho y posiblemente estés sufriendo un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero se te pasara en unos minutos._

_Ah, Zim… creo que debería decirte esto de la mejor forma posible, Zim… está bien, está perfectamente bien, su cuerpo logro aceptar de forma rápida el nuevo órgano, implante un nuevo corazón, fue muy difícil hacerlo, porque no se consiguen corazones irken en cualquier lugar, solo de una forma, arrebatándoselo a uno, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, le he quitado el corazón a un irken que no merece vivir, porque su miserable vida siempre ha sido un martirio lleno de sufrimientos, siempre ha hecho lo que le piden y recibe casi nada a cambio, ni siquiera un simple gracias, se lo quite a un irken que desaprovecha su vida, a uno que posiblemente nadie extrañe, a alguien que de verdad necesita descansar por un tiempo y ya no sufrir más… así es Dib, hablo de mí…_

_Supongo que Zim disfrutara más de la vida, porque el sí puede ser libre, sin embargo el decidió quedarse aquí Dib, contigo, porque el realmente te ama, dime, si no te amara no se hubiera quedado en este planeta, se quedó para estar cerca de ti, Zim pudo haberse largado a cualquier parte del universo cuando se le diera la gana, pero el decidió quedarse en la Tierra para estar cerca de ti, lo admiro mucho… Dib, Zim realmente te ama, te amaba con su antiguo corazón, y supongo que con el mío te seguirá amando, piénsalo mucho Dib, deberías darle una oportunidad, Zim, aunque no parezca ni lo demuestre, es muy sensible, pero también es un gran irken, solo piénsalo ¿sí?..._

_No sé qué estés pensando en este momento Dib, tal vez algo como que estoy loca, tal vez sí, pero lo hice por ti, no quería que pasara nada de esto, Zim iba a morir por mi culpa, no tuya, sé que cuando lo empujaste trataste de impedir que yo hiciera algo estúpido con la navaja, no quiero que te pongas a echarte la culpa a ti, no, fue toda mía y solamente mía, yo provoque todo y yo debía arreglarlo..._

_Fue muy difícil haberle implantado mi propio corazón, ¿te lo imaginas?, lo bueno es que Zim tiene un gran ayudante, jamás imagine que su robot fuera tan bueno en medicina, pero ahora Zim está bien, ya no te preocupes más por él, sólo quiero que lo cuides hasta que se recupere, en un cajón de la mesa de la cual agarraste el sobre donde venía esta carta, hay un cajón, allí viene todo lo que se necesita para que Zim se cure más pronto, necesito que lo cuides, porque si no lo haces morirá, no creo que quieras que muera, sigue paso por paso, así Zim podrá volver a su vida normal en más o menos un mes. A parte de esto, necesitas hablar con Zim de todo lo que te hayas guardado o "le hayas dicho a tu computadora", así te desahogaras mejor…_

_Dib, no te pongas a pensar en mí, piensa en todo lo que tienes ahora, piensa en todo lo que tendrás en el futuro, yo hice esto porque he hecho cosas terribles e irreversibles, termine con la vida de muchos inocentes, quiero que continúes con tu vida, imagina que yo jamás existí, trata de olvidarme, porque si piensas en mi temo que te deprimas, no sé qué realmente hayas sentido por mí, no sé si llegaste a amarme o solo quererme, lo que hayas hecho, yo acepto tu decisión._

_Llego mi hora Dib, es tiempo de volar, porque necesito sentir mis propias reglas y estar en mí propio mundo, donde todo será como yo quiera y como siempre lo he soñado, así seré feliz, así dejare de sufrir y seré libre ¡LIBREEEEE!..._

_Aquí está mi último asesinato, soy mi propia víctima número 1500, ¿irónico no?, adiós Dib, sé que nos volveremos a ver, este no es el fin, estoy muy muy segura de que en algunos años, volveremos a vernos…_

_Extráñame Dib, pero olvídame…_

_Te quiero, lamento tanto haberte dado tantas mentiras, pero era necesario…_

_Adios Dib… siempre tendrás mi__** corazón**__ cerca de ti…_

_Con cariño Ali, la irken que aprendió a querer y amar gracias a ti… *_

Estaba completamente serio, las lágrimas de sus ojos salían lentamente, se mordió el labio tratando de pensar en lo que acababa de leer mientras doblaba la carta y la dejaba en la mesita de al lado, se recostó boca abajo y ahogo sus lágrimas contra la almohada que estaba allí. Estuvo así por un buen rato, hasta que decidió tratar de calmarse.

-Gracias Ali, me has enseñado que puedo ser querido y amado…- observo hacia el techo de la blanca habitación…

Se inclinó a abrir el cajón de la mesa blanca y ponerse a leer las indicaciones que Ali le había dejado para el cuidado que se le debía dar a Zim, mientras secaba unas lágrimas que aun bajaban por sus mejillas…

* * *

><p>TIT-TIT-TIT-TIT-TIT-TIT<p>

-podrían apagar esa cosa, me esa, ¡aaaagh!, maldita sea, me duele todo el cuerpo… ¿pero dónde demonios estoy?, ¡Ali!, ¡que rayos me hiciste!-

Zim observo toda la habitación, era completamente blanca con una mesita al lado (habitación igual a la de Dib), luego vio su cuerpo, estaba cubierto por una manta azul cielo, la levanto y vio su cuerpo totalmente desnudo lleno de rasguños, cubierto de curitas donde supuso habían cortadas, cicatrices, una de ellas, muy grande justo en la zona donde debería estar su corazón. Eso hizo que se asustara mucho y se pusiera a pensar en lo peor, *¿me saco el corazón y me puso algo que siga bombeando mi sangre?, ¿está experimentando conmigo?, ¿me inyecto algo?, ¡maldición!...*

-¡ALI!, ¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste!, ¡ya verás!, ¡lo va a pagar muy… ¿eh?, ¿qué… qué es esto?...- Zim observo un sobre que decía…

*_para Zim*_

Lo tomo rápidamente, provocando que se lastimara el brazo con el que tomo el sobre y diera un quejido de dolor…

-que rayos está sucediendo…-

Abrió y saco una hoja llena de palabras del sobre, se recostó con cansancio en la cama, jalando la sabana para cubrirse más y se dispuso a leer…

_*hola Zim…_

_Supongo que no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió, aunque no sea bueno decírtelo debo hacerlo, ¿recuerdas que estábamos peleando verdad?, yo… te empuje y comenzaste a caer colina abajo, por eso son tus raspones y cortadas (no sé si ya te diste cuenta de ellas y si no te has dado cuenta, pues allí están), luego tu… caíste en unos arbustos y una rama te atravesó el corazón, tu corazón se destrozó por completo y tu aun seguías con vida…_

_Debiste ver a Dib, él se preocupó mucho por ti, lloro demasiado, le dolió mucho haberte visto de esa forma, hasta te abrazo, no trato de decirte que él siente algo muy fuerte por ti, pero creo que si puede llegar a sentir algo sobre ti, después de todo lo que logre investigar sobre él, y aunque lamento tanto haber hecho esto, observe en uno de sus archivos de computadora que decía "gracias Zim", lo abrí y me sorprendió mucho haber leído esto…_

"_**Sé que jamás me atreveré a decirle esto a Zim realmente, posiblemente trate de matarme, pero a veces me gustaría darle las gracias, si darle las gracias, porque gracias a él me di cuenta que todo en lo que he creido se ha convertido en realidad, que no estoy loco, y aunque he tratado de exponerlo ante todos, no lo se, hay algo que me dice que no lo haga, no sé que sea, últimamente lo he visto muy cerca de mí, y actuando diferente cuando hablamos…**_

_**Creo que esto suena más como una carta, pero igual solo hare como que mi computadora es él, a fin de cuenta, necesitaba desahogarme un rato de lo que pienso…"**_

_Seguiré diciendo lo que sucedió después de él accidente a tu cuerpo. Zim, sabes que una herida al corazón no se puede regenerar con nada en el universo, la única manera en que puedes seguir viviendo es con el corazón de otro irken, así que sería imposible conseguirte un corazón irken en 5 minutos máximo, y solo existía una forma… así que con ayuda de tu muy buen ayudante y "enfermera" Gir, pudimos realizar la operación, el tomo el corazón y te lo implanto a ti, cerró todas las heridas y las pruebas dieron positivas. ¿De dónde saque el corazón?, quiero que lo cuides mucho, porque ahora tienes mi corazón, lo tendrás para siempre y no quiero que lo dañes, porque no quiero haberme sacrificado en vano, quiero que tengas una larga vida, y que si es posible la pases al lado de Dib._

_Él va a cuidar de ti, yo lo sé, así que espero que pasen mucho tiempo juntos y platiquen sobre sus "sentimientos", lo cual creo que será difícil ya que son dos chicos muy orgullosos y no se ponen con esas cosas, pero aun así, deben charlar para poder entenderse._

_Zim, te entregue mi corazón porque sé que tu aprovecharas más la vida que yo, si tú has ocasionado alguna muerte (yo sé que hiciste muchas en "Ruina inevitable I"), sé que tú las has provocado de otra forma, tal vez se le podrían llamar "accidentes" en comparación de las que yo he ocasionado. Me gustaría volver en el tiempo y no haber hecho nada de eso, pero ya no puedo cambiar el pasado._

_Ojala nos hubiéramos llevado mejor, tal vez pudimos haber llegado a ser grandes amigos. Me hubiera gustado conocerte más y realmente haberme llevado bien contigo, espero me perdones por los daños que te ocasione o si te llegue a molestar con mi presencia._

_Te tengo una última tarea Zim, no sé cómo valla a sentirse Dib, pero necesito que me hagas un gran favor, le prometí a Dib que nos volveríamos a ver, pero solo con tu ayuda, no volverán a ver exactamente a la Ali que conocían antes, pero si volverán a verme, te deje instalado un programa en tu Pak (espero no te molestes), allí veras todo lo necesario para saber de mi de nuevo, créeme que te hará feliz saber la forma en que podrán volver a verme ambos, solo necesitaras unas cuantas cosas, seguir las instrucciones de tu Pak, y… debes cuidar muy bien mi Pak hasta que llegue el momento en que lo necesites, está guardado en una vitrina de tu laboratorio subterráneo, Gir lo llevó allí, claro yo ya no podía…_

_Espero que me perdones, y aunque ya no este con vida, aceptes ser mi amigo desde el otro mundo…_

_Cuida de Dib por mi, quiérelo mucho, no te rindas, tú si podrás lograr algo con él, espero que así sea, ten mucha suerte._

_Adios Zim… nos veremos en el futuro…*_

Zim estaba muy impactado con lo que acababa de leer, una tímida lagrima logro salir de su ojo cayendo en la carta.

-Adios Ali… te perdono y… gracias…-

Doblo la hoja y la coloco encima de la mesa. Se recostó a pensar sobre lo que Ali acababa de hacer por él, realmente se sentía muy feliz de tener otra oportunidad, aunque no deseara que hubiera tenido que ser de esta forma…

Se puso a ver el programa que Ali había instalado en su Pak. Cuando termino de ver el contenido quedo muy sorprendido de todo lo que Ali había planeado, debía admitir que esa irken hizo un gran trabajo muy detallado y explicado. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se durmió un rato, su cuerpo aun le dolía, y mucho…

* * *

><p>Dib termino de leer las instrucciones de Ali y fue a la otra habitación donde se encontraba Zim, ya podía moverse sin dolor y sentía ganas de ver como estaba Zim.<p>

Camino y abrio la puerta, según las instrucciones de Ali, Zim estaba del otro lado. Alli estaba Zim recostado y en un profundo sueño, a Dib le parecía muy extraño ver a Zim dormido, a como Dib tenía investigado los irkens, ellos no dormían, solo recargaban su Pak y se inducían en un estado fuera de línea,

Se acercó y bajo un poco la sabana solo para ver la cicatriz en su pecho, la toco delicadamente, era muy larga y le causaba escalofríos verla, pero se sentía suave, después observo el rostro de Zim, se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal así que toco su frente, no se sentía caliente ni frio, así que supuso que estaba bien, lo que lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Lo cubrió bien con la sabana, tomo una silla que estaba a un lado de la camilla y se sentó en ella para velar el sueño de Zim.

-muy bien Zim, lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que Ali tiene razón, debo… debo decirte algo, no sé qué pienses de mí, aún no he terminado de aceptar todo esto que me está sucediendo, primero Ali se ha ido para siempre, luego tú me confesaste tu amor, ella que me beso, luego tú lo hiciste, luego… caíste en esa rama… y a mí me dolio mucho verte de esa forma, cuando despiertes te explicare todo… pero ahora que estas dormido quiero decirte algo… gracias Zim, gracias por… pues… fuiste una de mis razones para seguir creyendo en lo paranormal y darme cuenta de que todo lo que hago no es una farsa… yo no te amo Zim… pero… tal vez Ali tiene razón también y… creo que debería darte una oportunidad, para ver que puede llegar a suceder entre… n-nosotros…- Dib se coloro un poco, se recargo en la camilla y se quedó dormido tomando el brazo de Zim y abrazándolo un poco inconscientemente.

-muchas gracias Ali…- dijo Zim abriendo un ojo para ver a Dib, le sonrió tiernamente, recargo su cabeza en la de Dib y se quedó dormido…

* * *

><p><em>Ya han pasado cuatro años desde nuestro primera cita y primer beso… hoy es nuestro aniversario y estoy seguro de que me tienes una gran sorpresa, siempre me sorprendes cada vez más entre más años pasan…<em>

_Valla… cuatro años es mucho tiempo, a veces creo que deberíamos dar un paso adelante, tal vez hoy te pida de una vez por todas que nuestra relación sea seria, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos hasta hoy, creo que me gustaría estar contigo para siempre…_

_No sé qué pienses si te digo esto pero… le estoy muy agradecido a Ali de todo lo que hizo por nosotros, a veces la extraño, no creas que trato de darte celos mi Zim, pero de verdad la extraño, era muy amigable, solo espero algún día poder…_

_-_¿Qué tanto escribes allí Dib-humano?- Dib se giró y vio a Zim entrando por la ventana de su habitación y guardando las patas de araña en su PAK –¿acaso estas escribiendo tu diario allí de nuevo?, porque si es así voy a leerlo igual que todos tus secretos que escribes jijiji…-

-¡OLLE!, ¿¡qué tú haces qué?- dijo Dib viéndolo molesto.

-jajaja, solo jugaba contigo…- dijo Zim riendo divertido, a lo que recibió una almohada en la cara. Zim frunció el ceño ante el acto infantil de su pareja y Dib solo se rio.

-ya cállate Zim… ¿dime qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Dib fingiendo que no sabía nada de su aniversario.

-pues resulta que te tengo una gran sorpresa- sonrió juguetonamente. – pero debemos ir a mi base, allí se encuentra la sorpresita…-

-oh, claro, vamos…- ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la base de Zim tomados de la mano…

Llegando a la base de Zim, Gir los recibió vistiendo esmoquin negro y un moñito rojo en el cuello sin su traje de perro-humano. Dib se rio un poco, le parecía adorable ver a Gir de esa forma.

-¡HOLA AMO!, ¡HOLA CABEZÓN!- lo adorable que le parecía se le quito cuando le dijo eso…

-¡cuántas veces te voy a decir que… sí creo que mi cabeza es algo grande…- Zim se rió un poco y lo jaló para que entraran a la base.

Estando adentro Zim tomo un trapo, Dib lo observo dudoso cuando Zim se le acerco y lo amarro cubriendo sus ojos, dejándole sin vista.

-esto es parte de la sorpresa, no debes ver hasta que lleguemos…- dice Zim empujando a Dib hacia la cocina, lo cual él no sabía el rumbo a donde Zim lo llevaba.

-espero que no vuelvas a hacerme de tus perversiones como el año pasado que supuestamente nos quedamos atrapados en el cuarto de mi Tia el dia de su boda…- dijo Dib algo ruborizado de recordar aquel momento…

-no, claro que no es eso, pero… si tiene mucho que ver jeje…- respondió Zim burlonamente mientras se detenían en la entrada de la cocina. –muy bien Dib, ¡aquí está tu sorpresa!-

Zim le quito el trapo y Dib observo el comedor de Zim, la mesa estaba muy elegante y al igual que los platillos que estaban preparados sobre ella, Dib estaba muy asombrado, él no sabía si Zim era bueno en la cocina, pero esto se veía muy bien hecho…

-¡sorpresa!-

-¡por mercurio!, ¿Cómo es que…

-Gir me ayudó mucho, ese robot tiene sus trucos…-

-Zim, muchas gracias… me hubiera sido suficiente pasar todo el día contigo…-

-a mi también, pero debo decirte algo muy importante, y quería que fuera de esta forma…-

-¡Cuánto te quiero!- Dib se abalanzo y abrazo a Zim, este correspondió al abrazo…

-bueno vamos a comer, que hasta donde tengo entendido esto a lo que llaman "pavo" se enfría si no se come a tiempo…-

-si, jeje es verdad- se sueltan y ambos se sientan a comer.

Cuando terminaron ambos quedaron satisfechos con la comida, inclusive Zim que no come mucho de la comida de la Tierra.

-es hora de la verdadera sorpresa Dib…-

-¿esa no era la sorpresa?-

-no… mira, acércate…- Dib se levanta de su silla y va hacia donde Zim. – ahora pon tu mano aquí- Zim se levanta un poco la playera y señala su estomago (o squeedely-spooch), Dib lo tienta y sonríe.

-¿acaso estas perdiendo tu figura?, están engordando Zim, creí que casi no comías…- Dib se rió y Zim solo rodo los ojos.

-mmmmm, creo que no entiendes nada Dib, ven, vamos a la habitación de arriba, tal vez así te des cuenta de lo que trato de decirte…- Zim lo jaló el brazo y Dib se dejó hacer algo molesto.

Cuando llegaron Dib aún no sabía que planeaba Zim, pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedó paralizado al ver la habitación. Obviamente no esperaba encontrar una habitación muy similar a la de su casa, pero las paredes eran de color beige y la mayoría de los muebles negros, excepto por la cama que era blanca y, curiosamente, era una cama matrimonial…

-Zim… todo esto… ¿Qué significa?...- pregunto temblando sin saber porque lo hacía…

-Dib, quiero pedirte algo muy importante, necesito tenerte cerca de mi todos los días, y es por eso que quiero dar un paso en nuestra relación y preguntarte… ¿Quisieras llevar una relación seria y vivir conmigo?- pregunto algo sonrojado.

Dib estaba muy sorprendido, era como sí se hubiera metido a su casa y leído lo que escribía en su computadora, lo cual no sabía si había hecho hace un rato. Rápidamente Dib se acercó y le dio un gran beso en los labios, transmitiéndole todo el amor y felicidad que le hacía sentir la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. Fue corto, pero Zim entendio que el humano le daba un "si" como respuesta.

-me encantaría Zim…- dijo separándose unos centímetros de su rostro.

-me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado, esta será nuestra habitación, no estoy muy bien caracterizado con los colores que utilizan aquí en la Tierra en eso de las modas, así que si quieres remodelar por mí no hay problema Dib-

-no me interesan los colores, mientras estemos juntos es suficiente…- Dib volvió a besar a Zim, éste correspondió pero unos segundos después lo detuvo.

-Basta, o no me dejaras darte la verdadera sorpresa…-

-¿o sea que hay más?, de verdad que me sorprendes, no sé de dónde sacas tantas ideas Zim, pero estoy listo para recibirla- Zim no estaba muy seguro si Dib estaba listo para recibir la "sorpresa", así que debía hacerlo con lentitud para que Dib pudiera entenderlo…

-ven, siéntate aquí en la cama conmigo- ambos van y se sientan juntos, Zim tomo la mano izquierda de Dib y comenzó a darle un leve masaje. – Dib, supongo que obviamente si recuerdas la noche en la que nos encerraron en la habitación de tu Tía ¿si lo recuerdas no?-

-Z-zim… t-tu sabes que no me gusta hablar mucho de ese tema y pues… es algo incómodo…- dijo Dib algo incómodo y bastante rojo.

-No Dib, de verdad es necesario que hablemos de eso, mira, antes debo enseñarte algo…- Zim se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a una puerta, la cual Dib supuso era un armario.

Pero cuando presiono un botón esta se abrió dejando ver un frasco lleno de un líquido verdoso y un Pak flotando en el. Dib no entendía que significaba que Zim tuviera un Pak sin un propietario, así que se imaginó lo peor.

-¡Qué fue lo que hiciste Zim1, ¿¡ acaso mataste a alguien!- grito Dib sorprendido y con algo de miedo.

-¡Claro que no Dib!, esto es solo una "indirecta" de lo que quiero que sepas… mira, éste es… es el Pak de Ali..- Dijo Zim tímidamente, no quería que Dib creyera que se lo había robado cuando enterraron el cuerpo de Ali, pues él no sabía sobre lo que Ali le había pedido en su carta al instalar un programa en su Pak…

-¿P-por qué?- dijo algo confundido, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre de la boca de alguien más, habían decidido no hablar sobre ella por todo lo que había sucedió… y porque debían superar todo y dejarlo atrás como ella lo había dejado claro en sus cartas.

-En la carta que me dejó… me dijo que lo guardara para algo muy importante…- Zim tomó el frasco, cerro la compuerta, se sentó en la cama y puso el frasco en su regazo, Dib se sentó por un lado de Zim, lo abrazó del cuello y beso su mejilla.

-No sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir semejante cosa, lo siento… pero… ¿para que quería Ali que guardaras su Pak?- pregunto sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Para haya quiero llegar, pero primero es necesario hablar ahora si lo del año pasado…- Dib se ruborizo, le causaba mucha vergüenza recordar aquel momento, más por el hecho de haber sido obligado a beber al perder una apuesta y solo haber tenido 16 años…

-está bien…- bajo la cabeza para que Zim no viera su sonrojo – Zim yo… no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, solo sé que sucedió…-

-disculpa por haberme aprovechado Dib… pero… era necesario que sucediera, porque…- dejo de hablar unos segundos, tomó la barbilla de Dib delicadamente con sus dedos para levantar su mirada y que se vieran a los ojos -… porque sé que aquí en la Tierra esos son los ámbitos reproductivos…- Dib se sonrojo más al escuchar lo último.

-¿e-eso que tiene que ver con el Pack de Ali?...- Zim fruncio el ceño

-recapitulemos de nuevo Dib, necesito que pongas tu mano en mi vientre de nuevo- Zim dejó el frasco a un lado, se alzo la playera y jalo la mano de Dib para ver si ahora si entendia el mensaje…

-Z-zim yo no…- dejó de hablar cuando se puso a pensar claramente en las cosas que Zim estaba haciendo…

_*la sorpresa no era la cena, no era que nuestra relación sea seria y me venga a vivir con él… me mostro el Pak de Ali… valla hace mucho que no hablábamos nada de ella y… haber Dib concéntrate…el Pak, que toque su vientre… que toque su vientre ¿eso para qué? , toque… su vientre… vientre… ¡VIENTRE!, si seré de estu…*_

-Zim… estas tratando de decirme que… - dijo temblando un poco de emoción.

-Así es Dib, tendremos una familia, justo aquí estoy llevando a nuestra hija… su nombre será…-

-Ali…- Dib derramo algunas lagrimas de felicidad, de verdad no se esperaba esto, pero aun así sabía que sería una gran responsabilidad para ambos y les esperaba un gran futuro por delante… juntos…

-Así es Dib… así será… ambos volveremos a verla, tal y como lo prometio- Dib se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Te amo Zim…- ambos se dieron un beso.

-y yo te amo a ti Dib…

* * *

><p><em>El procedimiento irken es muy extraño, no sabía que se necesitaran dos años para que se formara un irken dentro de otro, pero como Zim me había dicho que generalmente son creados en una incubadora, pues creo que esta vez esté bien jeje,dos años, uno en lo que tarde en enterarme de que tendría una hija y el otro en que estuve al tanto de Zim junto a él todo el tiempo.<em>

_Nuestra querida hija tiene ya tres años, sí tres años, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ya tengo 21 años y soy padre, claro Zim también es padre, nuestra hija se confunde un poco con todo, pues yo soy un humano, Zim es un irken y ella es una… ¿huma-iken?, bueno, eso ya lo entiende, y aunque nos quiere mucho, sabe que es extraño el hecho de tener dos padres y haber aprendido a hablar desde que nació, fue todo un caos, no le gustaba usar pañales, desde que nació aprendio ir al baño sola, a hablar sola, a comer sola, es muy independiente, claro, con la dueña anterior del Pak como no serlo._

_En fin, Zim y yo somos muy felices con nuestra hija, mi vida ha cambiado mucho, tengo una familia más unida, Gaz viene a visitarnos cada semana, es muy cariñosa con nuestra pequeña, y mi padre… pues el viene a visitarnos cuando se tocaba la cena familiar, esta muy encariñado con Ali porque a ella le gusta la ciencia, lo cual hizo que papá se maravillara de ella._

_Lo bueno es que mi vida cambio, descubrí muchísimas cosas, no me interesa lo que la gente diga porque mi pareja es un chico, yo lo amo y eso es lo que importa para mi, no me interesa lo que piense, porque así soy feliz, porque así descubrí que…_

_No estoy solo en el universo…_

_No, ya no más, jamás volveré a estarlo, y Zim y Ali tampoco lo estarán jamás, porque yo estaré con ellos, todos juntos, porque somos una familia…_

-papi D…-

-¿qué sucede cmi pequeña?-dijo Dib levantándose de la silla y acercándose a su hija.

-porque no te duermes, es que… tuve una pesadilla y papi Z no duerme, me dijo que viniera contigo, pero si estas despierto te dejare en paz para que sigas escribiendo…- dijo la pequeña acercándose a la puerta.

-claro que no, ven, ya estaba a punto de dormirme, ve y recuéstate en la cama, yo ire en unos segundos y te contare una historia de tus favoritas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo al notar que había una sombra en a puerta, la cual era de Zim.

Ali obedeció y se acurruco en la cama. Mientras Dib se acercó a Zim y le susurro unas palabras al oído. Ambos entraron a la recamara, tomaron una sábana y cubrieron a su hija, ella comenzó a dar gritos fingidos de juego mientras Zim y Dib fingían ser monstruos.

-uuuy como me asustan padres…- dijo cuando se detuvieron y le quitaron la sabana de encima.

-Si, yo te asuste más- dijo Zim

-Zim es sarcasmo, no puedo creer que aún no lo entiendas…-

-ay papis no empiecen a pelearse, quiero dormir…- dijo Ali haciéndose bolita en la cama con las sabanas.

-¿y que hay de tu cuento?- pregunto Dib

-no ya me divirtieron con sus juegos infantiles… ahora… solo quiero… dormir…- dijo bostezando y durmiéndose rápidamente lo cual asombro un poco a Dib y Zim.

Dib se acerco y la cubrió con las sabanas, cuando se volteo Zim se le abalanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo, a lo cual correspondió rápidamente.

-como me gusta el color de sus ojos…- dijo Zim separándose un poco.

-son ámbar, igual que los míos.- respondió Dib dándole otro beso.

-es por eso que me gustan tanto…-

-oh ya vas a comenzar con lo de…- Dib fue interrumpido por una extraña voz.

-éste mensaje se reproducirá una sola vez así que presten atención…- esa voz, era imposible que no supieran de quien era.

Se acercaron a su hija, levantaron las sabanas y notaron que la voz salía del Pak, fue lo que los hizo darse cuenta de que la voz si pertenecía a quien habían pensado. Ambos estaban completamente sorprendidos y no sabían ni que pensar al respecto, solo se les ocurrio decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

-Ali…- observaron el Pak, sin dudas era la antigua dueña del Pak. Dejaron de hablar y prestaron atención.

-Hola Zim y Dib, sé que están juntos porque es la única forma en que este mensaje pudo reproducirse, así que si lo están escuchando pues gracias Zim por haber hecho todo lo que te pedí por medio del programa que instale en tu Pak, espero que estén siendo muy felices en este momento, el subconsciente de su hija o hijo sabe que debía dormirse cuando ustedes dos estuvieran juntos, así podrían escuchar este mensaje. Todo eso lo hizó mi Pak, y aunque no estoy con vida, los quiero mucho chicos, además, les prometí que volverían a verme, ustedes me crearon de nuevo, ya no soy yo, pero ustedes dos picarones hicieron algo que los convirtió en una familia, ahora si chicos, esto es lo último que sabrán de mí, así que ya no hay más sorpresas y los dejare vivir en paz…

¡ADIOS CHICOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO, DIGANLE A GIR QUE LO QUIERO Y SEAN UNA FAMILIA MUY UNIDA!

El mensaje se apagó y ambos estaban en shock, valla que si era una gran sorpresa escuchar eso tan de la nada, pero estaban felices de lo que acababan de oir.

-hubiera deseado despedirme de ella…- dijo Dib recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Zim.

-creo que ella siempre estará con nosotros…- Dib va y se recuesta junto su hija.

Zim hace igual y se recuesta en la cama, dejando a Ali en el centro mientras se abrazaban entre todos hasta que también se quedaron dormidos…

-LOS AMO PAPIS…

Fin…

**Aquí el final de mi primer fanfic, aawwww que dolor que dolor que pena u.u (¿?).**

**espero no haberlos desepcionado, dejenme su review mas largo del mundo para saber que les parecio el final, si creen que debio tener otro fin o algo asi jeje, lo que sea pero dejenme un reviewsoteeee!... porfis?... **

**oh!, aun no termina la historia, esperen el capitulo extra que estoy planeando publicar tambieeen!...**

**los quero muchoooo, por eso quiero agradecerles a Sango, Rizu y Yua... tambien a mi amiga Mariely de la secu (si puse tu nombre, si quieres regañarme haslo porque se que estas leyendo esto), ooh les dedico este capitulo con gusto, mas a ti mariely, feliz cumpleañooos!...**

**Espero verlos pronto en los fics que me faltan y en los que me consentrare ya definitivamente jiji..**

**Adios... con cariño _princes_ _Dark Angel..._**


End file.
